Behind the Scenes: The Tour
by sophannically
Summary: Season 2 is over and the Glee Cast is about to go on tour.Between all the chaos Chris and Darren have to deal with their feelings for each other. Are they finally going to talk about everything or do they still lack the courage? Sequel to BtS: Prom Queen!
1. Don t stop believing

**TAAAAADDDAAA!**

**As promised here is the first chapter of the "Behind the Scenes: The Tour"! Yay, I am excited ;D**

**So for anyone who is new here, you should read "Behind the Scenes: Original Song" and "Behind the Scenes: Prom Queen" first. Without reading at least the second story you won´t understand this story :D**

**So, what I should tell you before I let you read the first chapter is that I will make a chapter of every MUSIC NUMBER (sadly not the skit because they were all too awesome and i don´t want to ruin them). The time line is pretty easy. We start on May 21th and will go on form there. I am not gonna write a chapter for every day cause that would be A LOT! **

**I hope I didn´t confuse you and that you enjoy the very first chapter. **

**Tell me what you think, what you want to see... all in all, the usual!**

**I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren or anyone else but the idea is still mine :D**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Don´t stop believing<p>

May 21th, Las Vegas

"Oh shit! I think I am going to throw up!" Chris said to himself while nervously pacing the backstage area.

Of course he knew how it was to perform in front of a lot of people. He had done it before and had even been on tour before but this…

This year´s tour was going to be so much bigger than the one last year.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He kept mumbling.

Suddenly someone squeezed his shoulder and Chris yelped in surprise. Turning around, he sighed when he saw that it was Darren.

"Don´t do that again! My heart can´t handle that right now."

"Are you seriously nervous?" Darren asked amused.

Taking in that the other looked even paler than usual and was nervously bouncing on his heels, Darren could tell that nervous wasn´t even close to what Chris felt like.

"Oh my god! You are!" The older man laughed.

Chris really wanted to punch him right then and there.

"Of course I am. There are thousands of people out there. What if I trip or something? Or miss my cue? Or worse, forget the words? Chris rambled.

Darren frowned then. Had Chris just mocked him or…?

"You know, forgetting the words isn´t that bad." He answered.

"Of course it is. It´s humiliating and…Darren! Why are you looking like a kicked puppy?" Chris asked and looked at the other man in confusion.

"I didn´t know you think I am that unprofessional." Darren answered hurt.

Sure, Chris was nervous but that didn´t give him the right to say those things. Darren never thought Chris would think of him like that. Especially not after they had kissed two months ago.

"I…what? No! Darren, you´re not unprofessional. Why would you…oh. Oh shit! No! Darren, I didn´t mean it like that. You´re professional. Really! I just… look, when I forget words people are gonna laugh at me and you know I´m still terribly afraid of that. But when you forget the words it´s… it´s kinda cute okay? It´s what makes you YOU and I like that about you." Chris admitted and blushed.

"You aren´t even embarrassed about it. You just…accept that it´s how it is and being able to do so is really…really great. I wish I was able to do the same thing about my awkward dancing."

"Your moves aren´t awkward." Darren interrupted but a smile was forming on his face.

"That´s beside the point." Chris answered but he was smiling too.

He reached out to take Darren´s hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"I didn´t mean to say it like that."

"It´s okay. I guess I overreacted a bit. Must be because of my own nervousness."

"What are you nervous about? The fans love you." Chris said and there was a glint in his eyes that made Darren´s stomach flip.

"They like me because they like Blaine."

"That´s not true. They like you because you´re Darren freaking Criss. You´re a goofball and a very talented hobbit. Not to mention charming. They only like Blaine because Blaine is a part of you."

"My, my, why suddenly so wise, Mr. Colfer?" Darren asked and smirked.

Chris let out a laugh and squeezed Darren´s hand.

"It´s because I am nervous. It´s some crazy side effect."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds but then an assistant walked towards them and told Chris he had to go on stage soon to perform _Don´t stop believing_ with the others.

Chris nodded and then turned towards Darren again.

"Guess it´s show time." He said and was looking sick all over again.

"You´re going to be fine. I´ve seen you rehearse and you´re awesome. It will be wonderful!" Darren smiled and dared to run his free hand through Chris´ thick locks.

The younger man blushed but smiled at Darren.

"Can I kiss you?" Darren suddenly asked.

Chris looked taken aback so Darren quickly added: "I know we haven´t talked about this but…Just as a lucky charm. Please!"

Chris was still looking at him in surprise but slowly he nodded.

The older man sighed in relief and gently took Chris´ face in both of his hands.

"You´re gonna be amazing." He whispered and then, before Chris could answer, he pressed his lips to Chris´.

It was sweet and gently but when they broke apart they were both breathless and the butterflies in their stomachs were going crazy.

They were once again staring at each other before Darren let go of Chris´ face and nodded encouraging at Chris.

"You´ve got to go."

Chris simply smiled at him.

Then, before he even knew what he was doing, he kissed Darren hard and quick.

As sudden as he had moved he was backing away again.

"What…?" Darren wanted to ask but he just stared at Chris in shock.

The actor turned around and only when he was halfway through the door he looked back over his shoulder and said: "Consider that YOUR lucky charm."

Then he winked and left.

Darren was still staring at the door when he heard the first notes of _Don´t stop believing_.

Grinning, he bit his lip and made his way towards the dressing rooms.

This tour was going to be AMAZING!


	2. Dog Days Are Over

**Heeey guys!**

**So first of all, I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for liking and reading this story. :)**

**Well so this is chapter two and I planned to update it before but I was feeling REALLY terrible and I have a lot to learn for school, so...yeah!**

**About all these ship wars going on at the moment, I. DON´T. CARE. I love Chris´ and Darren´s bromance or romance and that they are really close friends. And I don´t care about other ships. Simple as that.**

** Sooo that´s it for now. :D**

**I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren or everyone else.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Dog Days Are Over<p>

May 24th, San Jose

It had become a routine for them.

Before every show they would kiss twice.

First, Darren would initiate the kiss and the second kiss would be initiated by Chris.

They didn´t really talk about it.

They both knew they were going to talk about this eventually and hey! Kissing wasn´t a crime, right?

As long as they were both fine with it, it was okay to kiss. And it was not like they were making out or something.

(They both secretly REALLY wanted to make out but they were afraid that would push it too far).

So they simply didn´t mention it.

Unfortunately the other cast members saw them once or twice.

It was only the fourth day of the tour and Lea, Amber and Ashley were already asking Chris non-stop about why he and Darren kissed before every show.

Chris mostly tried to avoid them by locking himself in his hotel room or pretending to be busy during the time between rehearsals and the concerts.

And that wasn´t even a lie.

He had to make phone calls for Struck by Lightning and of course he had to work on his book.

All in all, when he wasn´t working he was sleeping.

Or hanging out with Darren (which actually meant cuddling on a couch or a bed and THEN falling asleep).

Not that they cared about that too much. They were both comfortable enough to easily fall asleep against each other.

* * *

><p>In the end, it had only been a matter of time until the girls managed to get him alone.<p>

"So boo, tell us about what is going on between you and Frodo." Amber said after she, Lea and Ashley had managed to actually break into Chris´ hotel room after the show.

"Don´t call him that!" Chris snapped and lay back on his bed. God! Everything hurt! Stupid Single Ladies dance.

"Well he is pretty short." Lea said.

"Look who´s talking." Chris snorted and rolled over to press his face into his pillow that hey! Smelled like Darren.

The three girls were exchanging a few whispered sentences before all three of them flopped down on the bed next to Chris.

The actor actually yelped when they all wrapped their arms around him.

"Now tell us!" Ashley demanded.

"Tell you what?" Chris said with his face still pressed into the pillow so that his words came out muffled.

"Why you and curly are sucking faces." Amber answered.

Chris could feel himself blush and he quickly answered: "We´re not sucking faces!"

"You´re kissing!" Lea pointed out.

"And don´t try to deny it. Cory, Mark and Chord saw you." Ashley added.

"Fine! We kiss. But so what? It´s just kissing."

"So you´re not like…together?" All three girls asked at the same time.

Chris sighed then and finally rolled over.

"No. We just…it´s complicated, okay? We had decided to talk about it once the tour was over but then I was nervous before the first show and Darren was there and we talked and then he asked if he could kiss me and…I mean, it´s not like we never kissed before, so I said yes and after he´d kissed me I kissed him because apparently these kisses are our lucky charms and well, since then we kiss twice before every concert." Chris rambled.

His three friends were staring at him while Chris was staring at the ceiling.

"Chris! Why aren´t you talking about whatever reason it is why you´re not together yet and finally jump each other´s bones?" Lea asked.

Chris finally turned his head and stared at her.

"Are you crazy? I´m not going to…We wouldn´t jump…There are a lot of reasons… Argh! THIS is why I tried to avoid you. You´re just confusing me more."

"Yeah we noticed that you were avoiding us." Amber said.

"But baby, we just want what´s best for you. Darren is…well he is kinda crazy but he is a great guy. He obviously likes you and you like him. So…why don´t you want to date him?" Ashley asked and ran her hands soothingly through Chris´ hair.

"I want to. But I´m afraid that after a while he´ll say that it was a mistake and that he likes girls and…I just don´t want to get hurt." Chris sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Do you really think Darren is that kind of a guy?" Lea wanted to know.

"No!"

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Just…think about it. You don´t have to do it right now but maybe in one or two weeks you´re ready to talk to him." Amber suggested.

"I know. Thank you girls!" Chris said and smiled at them

The three girls grinned and hugged him again.

And that was how Chris woke up the next morning.

He had to suppress a laugh at the irony.

It really were the gay ones who got all the girls, even if it was just for cuddling.


	3. Sing

**Hello everybody,**

**I am really sorry that I haven´t updated in a while but these past two weeks were extremly stressful :(!**

**Fortunately, fall break starts next week so that I have two wonderful weeks of doing nothing but tumblring and writing :D!**

**Sooo not much to say about this chapter.**

**I do not own Chris, Darren, Glee etc.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Sing<p>

May 25th, San Jose

"So… your birthday is in two days." Darren said when he and Chris were once again hanging out after that day´s concert.

"No really? I didn´t know that. Thanks for reminding me. What would I ever do without you?" Chris answered sarcastically but smiled at the curly haired actor.

"Well, Kurt certainly wouldn´t have a boyfriend." Darren teased and bumped Chris´ shoulder with his.

"What makes you think that? Ryan could easily have casted someone else as Blaine." The chestnut haired actor replied.

"Sure, but would you have as much chemistry as we have?" Darren asked and leaned a bit closer, once again in a teasing way.

Chris couldn´t help but glancing down at Darren´s lips.

"Well we do have great chemistry." He answered but it came out as a whisper.

Darren only hummed in agreement.

They were once again so close that they could feel the other´s breath ghosting over their faces.

"What are we doing here?" The younger man asked quietly but didn´t back away.

"I don't know. Should I leave?" Darren asked concerned but he too, didn´t move.

"No. Stay." Chris answered slowly.

Darren swallowed soundly and his gaze wandered to Chris´ lips.

"We don´t have another concert today so I don´t need another lucky charm." The younger man said automatically.

He had absolute no idea what was going on and his mind told him to back away and run as fast as he could. But his heart demanded to stay there and see what would happen.

"Tell me to stop then." The older man whispered and glanced up in Chris´ stunning eyes.

"Never!" Chris answered and that was all the confirmation Darren needed.

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Chris´.

The younger man sighed and cupped Darren´s face with his hands.

Meanwhile Darren´s hands were tangled in Chris´ hair and he was pulling the other man even closer to deepen the kiss.

Chris quickly obeyed and opened his mouth for Darren´s tongue to enter.

He gasped when he felt the other´s tongue sliding across the back of his teeth.

God, when did Darren learn to do this thing with his tongue?

Chris had a hard time forming any logical thought.

All he knew was that Darren was an amazing kisser and oh! When had he moved to straddle Darren?

"Darren." He moaned the other´s name when Darren pulled away from the kiss to start sucking on his neck.

If he had thought he had been turned on before it was nothing as to how he felt now.

All he could think about was Darren, Darren, Darren and every concern about how he would definitely have a hickey the next day if Darren didn´t stop soon, had left his mind.

An embarrassing loud whimper left his mouth when Darren moved to a spot right under his left ear and started sucking.

He could feel Darren´s smirk against his skin and blushed in embarrassment.

But honestly, he couldn´t care less. He was making out with Darren Criss on a random couch in a random hotel room for heaven´s sake.

And now that he was thinking about it…oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!

"D…Darren! Stop! We have to…stop!" He managed to gasp out.

He regretted his words as soon as Darren´s mouth left his skin and the curly haired´s hazel eyes were looking up at him in confusion.

In that moment, Chris could really see why people always referred to Darren as a puppy because Geez! He was the spitting image of a kicked puppy.

"Stop looking at me like that." Chris snapped because really, he couldn´t stand it when Darren was looking at him like that.

"Well excuse me for being confused after you told me to stop making out with you. You do realize that the normal reaction would have been to kiss me back, right?"

"I know that! I´m not that much of a virgin, thank you very much. Unlike SOMEONE in this room, I at least thought about the consequences."

"And what consequences would that be?"

"You´re straight."

"I never said that." Darren answered and sounded as bored as if he was talking about the weather.

Chris was pretty tempted to argue with him about his response but instead he said: "We´re co-workers."

"And that matters because…?"

"Oh I don´t know! Maybe because if we fought it would affect Kurt´s and Blaine´s relationship?" Chris answered sarcastically.

"Look, I know you love your work. I do too, believe me. But it shouldn´t affect your personal life like that. You deserve to be happy and so do I."

"This isn´t something I´m going to argue with you about Darren!" Chris answered and finally stood up from the couch.

Of course he understood what Darren meant but Glee was his LIFE!

"I am going for a walk. Please leave me room before I come back." He said.

He just really needed to be alone right now and think about everything.

He had made it halfway through the door when Darren called: "Do you regret it?"

Chris froze but didn´t dare to turn around.

DID he regret kissing Darren?

"No, I don´t regret it." He answered quietly but so loud that Darren would still hear him.

Then he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.


	4. I am a slave 4 U

**Hello there,**

**since I have fall break I have waaaay more time to write. :D**

**Anyone listened to "Do they know it´s Christmas"? It´s such an awesome song and the 6 seconds Klaine duet... Gaaah! I cried and I am not even sorry.**

**Chris and Darren tend to do that to my heart. ;D**

**Anyway I haven´t promoted myself in this story yet so:**

**THIS IS MY TUMBLR: anny-sophie17**

**As always, I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren or anything at all besides the idea. ;D**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>I´m a slave 4 u<p>

May 27th, Anaheim

Chris was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. On his birthday.

"Stupid tour." He mumbled to himself when he walked out of his hotel room.

The concert had been over an hour ago and the young actor had decided to take a quick shower before making his way to the "party bus".

He knew the others were excited and Chris really couldn´t blame them. He was glad that he was finally 21 too but with all the tour stress and the tension between him and Darren. Chris didn´t really feel like celebrating.

Besides, being 21 didn´t feel any different than being 20 since he was still treated like the cast´s baby.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Chris stepped out of the elevator and walked through the hotel lobby.

Before he could step outside a warm hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back.

Sighing in annoyance, Chris turned around only to come face to face with Darren.

Frozen in surprise he simply stared at the older man.

Truth be told, they hadn´t talked much these past two days.

Chris couldn´t really blame Darren for avoiding him because he had tried to avoid Darren too.

They weren´t exactly mad at each other. They just didn´t want to cause any more awkwardness.

"Hey." Chris finally said softly.

Darren smiled at him and answered: "Happy Birthday!"

The younger man let out a small laugh. "Thank you! Though I have to say, there are better ways to spend my birthday."

"Better than singing on a stage in front of thousands of people and rocking out with your friends?" Darren asked skeptically but his joyful smile never left his face.

"I am not saying I didn´t like it! Sometimes I just wish my life wasn't so chaotic. I miss the days where I was able to sleep in and do nothing but watching TV all day. The world is so loud and hectic that sometimes I miss a little quiet." Chris explained.

"But why on your birthday?"

"Why not? I mean, I am glad I´m 21. But honestly I don´t have to celebrate that. For me, birthdays are an opportunity to look back at what happened so far and not getting drunk in a bus full of friends who try to get me as drunk as possible."

Darren considered that for a second before a questioning glance appeared in his eyes. He was frowning slightly when he asked:

"Then why are you doing this?"

The birthday boy let out a noise that sounded like a snort and a laugh at the same time.

"Have you SEEN the others? They can´t wait to celebrate and get drunk. I am not one to deny them their fun. So I will climb into that bus, drink something and then around 1 am I am going to leave to come back here so that I won´t have a hangover tomorrow."

"That sounds way to responsible coming from the birthday boy." Darren chuckled and Chris couldn´t help but smile at him.

"Maybe."

There was an awkward silence between them before Darren cleared his throat and held his arm out towards the door.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." Chris answered a bit too quickly.

Making their way outside Darren suddenly stopped walking and yanked Chris a few feet away where nobody would see them.

"I am not giving up that easily." He said and stared Chris meaningful in the eyes.

"Darren, what…?"

"I don´t know why you think this, between us, we, won´t work out but I am going to prove you that you´re wrong."

"Darren, it´s not that easy…" Chris tried to say but the older man interrupted him again.

"I don´t care. I don´t care if I have to keep going for years. I will do it. Because it´s you and you are so, SO important to me. I will do anything to make you happy. And if you tell me to back off then I will but until then I will do everything I can to make you mine." The songwriter said and he looked so sincere that Chris didn´t know how to respond.

Darren took his silence as a sign to step closer.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked, still utterly confused when then they were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Because I am falling in love with you." Darren answered and then pressed his lips gently against Chris´.

It was so soft that Chris doubted for a second that this was really happening.

The only thing touching were their lips but Chris had never felt closer to Darren.

He still didn´t know what this was. But he wasn´t going to fight it anymore. Let Darren do what he felt he had to.

Slowly leaning back and breaking the kiss, Darren looked up in Chris´ eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" He whispered and then he walked away, leaving a very confused and very flustered Chris Colfer behind.

A look of determination was plastered on Darren´s face when he walked back to his room.

He was going to woo Chris. He was going to win over his heart and then he was going to kiss him senseless because he COULD.


	5. Fat Bottomed Girls

**Sooo since I don´t know what time it is where you are right now:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Have you seen the costumes of the cast? They are so awesome! :D**

**Anyway, another chapter. Yay!**

**Not much to say about it. :)**

**Who´s excited for the next Glee episode? I can´t wait for this haitus to be over. (NOVEMBER 8TH IN 9 DAYS!) ;D  
><strong>

**I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren, Mark, Ashley, Lea, Cory, or anyone else. **

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Fat Bottomed Girls<p>

May 29th, San Diego

Darren was sitting on a couch in the backstage area and was randomly playing some tunes on his guitar.

That day´s concert would start in two hours and Darren hadn´t known what to do in his free time so he had decided to try to relax a bit.

A sudden hand on his shoulder let him jump up and he let out a squeal that was embarrassingly high.

"Wow dude! It´s just me. No need to freak out." The person who had startled him said and Darren immediately relaxed when he recognized that it was just Mark.

"Oh. Hey dude. What´s up?" He asked and sat back down,

"That´s what I was going to ask _you._ What´s wrong, man? You have been acting weird these past days. Everything alright?" Mark said and sat down on a couch opposite the one Darren was sitting on.

"What? Yeah, I´m fine. Why´re you asking?"

"I was just curious. You´re quieter than usual. Is it because of Chris?"

That certainly got Darren´s attention.

"What about him?"

"You two suddenly stopped hanging out. You barely even talk to each other. Did you have a fight or something?"

Darren studied the older man for a few second until he decided that he could trust Mark.

"Kind of. It´s more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Well we´re not like angry or something. But there is this really awkward tension between us and we are kinda avoiding each other."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Something like that." Darren answered and let out a bitter laugh.

Setting down his guitar, he let out a tired sigh. He had barely gotten any sleep this week but every time he had tried to sleep he had thought about Chris.

"So you know, we kinda kissed before the concerts?" Darren asked and after receiving a nod from the other actor he pressed his palms against his eyes and continued:

"Well there is SOMETHING between us and we agreed to talk about everything after the tour but then everything got a bit out of hand and the next thing I know, we´re acting like this."

"Wait! Are you saying you want to get into Chris´ pants?" Mark asked amused.

"No! Yes. It´s not like that. I don´t want to get into his pants to solve sexual frustration or something. But I…I want to BE with Chris. I want to kiss him and hold him when I fall asleep. I want to wake up next to him. I want to be one of these annoyingly cute couples. I think I…I think I love him, Mark." Darren said and finally looked up.

Mark was looking at him like he was trying to decide if Darren was good enough for Chris.

He didn´t even seem that shocked by Darren´s answer.

"Not exactly what I expected but okay. So you think you love Chris?"

Darren nodded and let out a sigh.

"Well does Chris like you too?"

"I don´t know. I mean, I think so because he was kissing me back but you never know with him."

"Dude, is that why Chris came into the party bus looking like he had just seen a ghost?"

"Well no. But I do think it was my fault. I kinda told him I wouldn´t give up on trying to win over his heart and then kissed him."

"Damn Darren! The relationship between you two is really messed up."

"Tell me about it!" Darren said and let out a short laugh.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I…I was thinking about maybe…wooing him." The curly haired man answered and blushed.

"Awesome! Any idea how you´re gonna do it?"

"Not really." Darren answered truthfully.

It was quiet for a few minutes but Darren took it as a sign that Mark as thinking about his problem. After a while Mark said:

"Ask him out on a date!"

"What? He would never agree to go on a date with me."

"Oh believe me, he would. He may be confused and uncertain about you and him but he´ll give you a chance. Believe me! I have known him for quite a while now."

"Are you sure?"

"100%!" Mark answered and placed a hand over his heart.

"Okay. I think…I think I can do that." Darren answered after thinking about the whole thing.

"Good! Are you gonna do it today?"

"NO! I mean, no, I need time to ehm…figure out what to say." The songwriter answered and blushed once again.

"Whenever you´re ready, dude! But don´t take too long." Mark answered and stood up.

"I won´t! Thanks for your help, Mark!"

"Hey no problem. I want you two to be happy." He grinned and then left the room.

"Thanks!" Darren called after him and then completely flopped down on the couch.

He would give anything for a few hours of sleep. But he had to figure out how to ask Chris out.

The date had to be perfect if he wanted to convince Chris to be with him.


	6. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Soo I know it´s been a while and once again I apologize for that.**

**My only excuse is that "The First Time" quite literally killed me. But I mean, can you blame me for that?**

**The episode was perfect and beautiful and it showed exactly what matters. That your first time should be with someone who you love and you should be 100% sure that you´re ready. AND that a boy and a boy CAN love each other and that their love is actually the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Once again Klaine taught me what true love is. :´)**

**What do you think about "The First Time"?**

**Did you see CrissColfer between the lines too? :D**

**Anyway, so I hope you like this chapter. It´s a bit short but what matters is what happens in it ;D!**

**I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren or anything, anyone else.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>I Want To Hold Your Hand<p>

June 1st, Minneapolis

The spotlight went out and Chris quickly went off the stage.

As soon as he had reached the safety of the backstage area he slumped against a wall and tried to catch his breath.

God, he loved performing on stage but he was glad that he didn´t have to do it every day.

He closed his eyes and listened to Amber belting out _Ain´t No Way_.

"She´s amazing, isn´t she?" Someone asked next to him and Chris jumped once again in surprise.

Opening his eyes, he turned towards his co-star to snap at him.

"Goddammit, Darren! Is that your new hobby or what? _Try to give Chris as many heart attacks as possible_?"

The older man laughed and shook his head.

"Naah! I want you to stay alive for a while."

"How nice of you." Chris answered sarcastically and then leaned his head a bit to the side when he realized how nervous Darren seemed to be.

"What´s up?" He asked half concerned, half worried that Darren was about to do something stupid again.

"I…You remember what I told you on your birthday?" The older man asked and ran a hand through his hair only to once again grimace at the feeling of gel on his hand. He should really stop doing that while having his hair gelled down.

Chris snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well it´s kinda hard to forget that." He answered and blushed a little.

A sly smile made its way on Darren´s face.

"Is that so?"

The taller man rolled his eyes but his cheeks were coloring even more.

"Maybe…" Chris answered and WHEN DID THEY START FLIRTING?

"Sooo, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you…want to go on a date. With me." Darren added as an afterthought.

"A date?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"If you want to, yeah." The older man answered unsure.

He wasn´t looking Chris in the eyes anymore, too scared to see rejection is the glasz eyes.

Chris was staring at Darren now.

Did he really just ask him if Chris wanted to go on a date with him?

A real date.

Like going to a public place.

And holding hands.

And probably blushing every time Darren did something cute (which honestly, was all the time).

"I…if you really mean it then…I…" He stuttered and face-palmed mentally.

This was DARREN for heaven´s sake. The tension between them couldn't get any more awkward anyway.

Chris sighed in frustration which caused Darren to finally look him in the eyes again.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Darren." The chestnut haired man said and blushed but couldn´t help but smile when Darren started looking at him like an excited puppy.

"Really?" The songwriter asked.

"Really." Chris said again and they smiled shyly at each other.

"When ehm…When do you want to…" The younger man asked after a while and DAMN! There was the embarrassment again.

"I was thinking about when we´re in Rosemont. That gives me three more days to plan everything."

"Oh, so you´re going to make plans. And what exactly do you plan to achieve?" Chris asked with a flirtatious tone in his voice again.

"Mhm… I don´t know. Maybe…a kiss?" The other man flirted right back.

"Well my sources tell me that you´re a fabulous kisser."

"Do they now?"

Chris giggled and shook his head slightly.

"I have got to go. I have to change into my _Born this Way_ t-shirt." He said and then bit his lip nervously.

Smiling shyly, he gave Darren a peck on the cheek and then quickly walked away.

Darren stood there and stared after him, his hand touching his cheek in disbelieve.

A huge grin broke free on his face and he nearly jumped around in giddiness.

On his way to the dressing rooms he almost walked into Mark.

"Hey there shorty! What got you so excited?" The older man asked.

Darren continued walking but answered: "I have got a date!"

He was almost squealing in excitement and Mark laughed while shaking his head.

"Good luck!" He yelled after the shorter man.

Darren´s only responds was a cheerful laugh.

"Damn! It´s about time these two get their act together." Mark said to himself and shaking his head, he made his way towards the stage.


	7. Ain t No Way

**HELLO!**

**So, was I the only one who was confused by last night´s episode? It was like a blur for me. One second it started and the next it was over and I was like: Wait what?**

**Anyway, DATE TIME!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

**I do not own anything.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Ain´t No Way<p>

June 4th, Rosemont

Chris was incredibly nervous. Why was he so nervous?

It was just Darren. Darren the goofball; the guy who always sang something or was at least humming; the guy who was his best friend. And apparently the man who really wanted to go on a date with Chris.

The actor didn´t really get why though. Sure, they had always been close.

From the second they had met they had spent as much time together as possible.

And then they had had to film the kiss for _Original Song_ and suddenly everything had changed.

Darren had started to behave differently and then they had kissed again after _Prom Queen_ had aired only that that time, it hadn´t been Kurt and Blaine kissing. It had been Chris and Darren.

And from then on Darren had kept trying to convince Chris that he really wanted to be with him.

And now he was going on a date. With Darren.

He just wished he wasn´t so damn nervous.

Pacing the floor of his hotel room, he kept nervously biting his lip.

Why wasn´t Darren there yet?

Was it really the right decision to go on a date with him?

Did Darren really have feelings for him?

What was going to happen if they really started dating?

Why…?

A knock on the door finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

He quickly walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of him was an equally nervous looking Darren Criss.

"Hey!" The shorter man said cheerfully.

"Hey." Chris answered shyly but still happy.

"I ehm…I know it´s silly but I…I got you these." Darren said and held out a bouquet of flowers to Chris.

The taller man´s breath caught in his throat.

Yes, he had had a boyfriend before but no one had ever gotten him flowers.

"I…Dare. That wasn´t… thank you!" He got out and smiled overwhelmed at Darren.

He took the flowers and brought them to his face to inhale their sweet scent.

He could feel Darren´s eyes on him and blushed a little.

"I´m just gonna put them in a vase and then I am all yours."

Darren laughed and looked at Chris seductively.

"I like the sound of that… All mine!" He blushed saying that but Chris´ reaction made him smirk.

The taller man´s face flushed until his whole face was bright red.

The actor quickly walked away to put away the flowers and by the time he stepped into the hallway to Darren the only thing flushed were his cheeks.

To Darren he had never looked more beautiful.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked.

"W…What about paparazzi? Or even fans?"

"Ah, I have already thought about that. I have brought both of us simple black sunglasses and beanies. And I was planning on going to the park with you."

Chris eyed the beanie skeptically but then simply put it on.

"How do I look?" He asked and flashed Darren his biggest grin.

"As breathtaking as always. What about me?" Darren asked and twirled around.

Chris laughed at his date´s behavior.

"It´s okay. I just like your natural hair more."

Both actors grimaced slightly when they thought about what the make-up team did to Darren´s hair every day.

After putting on the sunglasses, Darren reached for Chris´ hand and they made their way downstairs, their intertwined hands swinging back and forth between them.

By the time they had reached the park they were fully themselves again; talking about everything that came on their minds.

"I still think the slow-motion hallway scene in _Never Been Kissed_ was a tad to gay." Chris was saying.

Darren only shook his head.

"I think it was adorable. I think Kurt and Blaine are adorable. They just have something sweet about them and the way they act around each other."

"You only think that because you´re a hopeless romantic. Just wait until they have their first fight. Then we will see how ´cute´ they are."

"They will always be adorable to me. I mean, they found their soul mate when they were 17. I kinda want them to stay together forever."

"You´re right. They ARE soul mates. But about the forever part: You´re just saying that because you like the thought of staying my on-screen boyfriend for a little longer."

"Maybe. I wouldn´t mind being your off-screen boyfriend too, you know." Darren dared to say.

Chris nearly tripped over his own feet when those words left Darren´s mouth.

"So you really…?" He gasped out.

"Want to be your boyfriend? Yes I do. I am not trying to sound cheesy here, but you have to admit that there has always been more between us than just friendship. It took me a while to realize what I really feel for you, which is hilarious considering Kurt and Blaine´s story, but now that I know what I feel for you I don´t doubt these feelings. They are real. You and I. We´re real. And if you like me back and decide that you want to give me a chance then that would make me the happiest man alive. But I don´t want to pressure you into anything. This is your decision and I want you to take as much time as you need to think about it. Okay?"

Once again his words caught Chris completely off guard.

Darren sounded so…sincere.

It took his breath away that DARREN CRISS actually wanted to be with him.

All he could so was nod and answer: „Okay."

The older man studied him for a few minutes.

He wasn´t concerned about having scared Chris away.

After everything he had done since the tour had started, telling Chris what he felt for him had been the least stupid thing.

Chris simply seemed to need time to think about everything.

And as Darren had said, he was fine with waiting.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? Today´s concert starts in three hours and I know how much you hate having to hurry."

"Yeah, sure."

The walk back was quiet but neither of them minded.

They didn´t have to talk all the time. They simply enjoyed the other´s presence.

Two hours after their date had started they were once again standing in front of Chris´ hotel room.

"So… I hope you enjoyed our date. I know it wasn´t something spectacular but I…"

Chris quickly pressed a finger against Darren´s lips to stop him from rambling.

"It was perfect. I had a lot of fun and…maybe we could do that again sometime."

A beautiful smile lighted Darren´s face and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. That sounds…yeah. I would like that."

Good." Chris said and wrapped his arms around Darren´s neck, automatically pulling the shorter man closer.

He began to play with Darren´s curls (which were really soft. Chris wanted to never stop running his hands through them).

"So I was thinking, the next time you and I have a free evening you could come over, bring a few DVDs with you and we could have a movie marathon."

Darren smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Chris´ waist.

"Sound like a plan."

They remained in that position a few second until Darren asked: "Did my plan work out?"

"You mean if you are going to get what you wanted to achieve? Maybe. You could try to convince me and maybe I´ll think about it." Chris grinned teasingly.

Darren just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Chris wanted to be convinced? He could do that.

Painfully slowly he leaned forward until his lips were finally touching Chris´ again.

God! He had missed those lips. He felt so safe in Chris´ arms and being finally close to him again felt like coming home.

The taller man exhaled a long breath through his nose but immediately kissed back.

He nibbled at Darren´s bottom lip and the older man let out a low moan.

Chris could feel all his blood running south and he pressed his body closer to Darren.

The other man ran his tongue teasingly over Chris´ lips until he finally opened his mouth for Darren´s tongue.

Their tongue immediately fought for dominance and Chris let out a whimper when he finally gave up and let Darren claim his mouth.

They were both panting and eventually the need for oxygen became too much and they had to break the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Chris leaned his forehead against Darren´s temple.

"You…convinced me." He managed to gasp out after a while.

The shorter man smirked and backed away a little to look Chris in the eyes.

The glasz orbs were full of lust and his swollen lips looked incredibly inviting.

But Darren knew that he had to give Chris more time.

He gently tugged a lock of Chris´ chestnut hair behind said man´s ear and smiled sweetly at him.

"I am looking forward to our second dare. See you later Chris!" He said and pulled away from their embrace.

After he had rounded the next corner and was out of Chris´ sight he let out a long breath.

God! Chris really needed to stop taking his breath away or Darren would die of lack of oxygen soon.


	8. PYT Pretty Young Thing

**Hello everyone,**

**so I am not really sure what to think of this chapter. I planned something completely different and then THIS happened O.O**

**Also I think something is off with my writing. I dunno. I think I made more grammatical mistakes than usual. I apologize :(**

**Am I the only one who can´t wait for "Perfect"? I am literally sitting here and staring at my laptop because DAMMIT I WANT THAT SONG!**

**What do you guys think about the whole "GUYS AND GIRLS" thing Darren said last week? At first I thought it was just my crisscolfer shipper heart that told me it means he likes guys AND girls but then someone reminded me of the whole "one and a half gay guys on set" thing and geez! Please tell me I am not crazy!**

**And of course the pictures with Chewbacca. CAN CHRIS AND DARREN GET MORE ADORABLE? I don´t think so. :)**

**As always I do not own anything because I am just a german fangirl with no hobbies other than writing about two actors :D**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)<p>

June 6th, Uncasville

"Oh god! I am exhausted! I could sleep for hours." Darren whined and flopped face down on Chris´ bed.

"Oh no! Move your ass, lazy pants. I want to lie on MY bed too, you know?" Chris answered and when Darren was still refusing to move he threw himself on top of the older man.

Darren let out a pained sounding _uff_ but simply turned around so that he was lying on his back with Chris draped over his chest.

Chris rested his chin on top of his folded hands and smiled up at Darren.

The older man smiled back and ran his hands calmingly through Chris´ hair.

The taller man closed his eyes and hummed; a blissful expression on his face.

"God! Your hands are magical." He nearly moaned.

"Why thank you! But I have to tell you, I am not doing this for nothing. I expect something in return."

"Do you now?" Chris asked cheekily and cracked an eye open.

Darren simply smirked and Chris rolled his eyes at his friend´s behavior.

"We´ll see. Maybe if you keep doing this I may give you _something_."

The curly haired man laughed and shook his head.

"Nice try, Christopher. But how can I be sure that you´re not just lying? Maybe you´re just saying that so that I continue but in the end I get nothing out of this."

Chris groaned and smacked his forehead down on his hands.

"Darren! First of all, I am too tired to even try to understand what you just said. Second, you can trust me. Now keep going!"

"Nu-huh!" Darren acted like a child.

"Goddammit! Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you." Chris murmured but got up on his elbows.

"I am going to kiss you now and after that you´re going to be a nice, little hobbit and massage my scalp. Got it?"

Darren nodded eagerly and made grabby hands at Chris.

The younger man smiled in amusement but leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Darren´s.

And yeah okay. That was even nicer than Darren massaging his scalp.

He let out a small groan which Darren took as an invitation to reach up and grab Chris´ cheeks to pull him even closer.

After teasingly running his tongue over Chris´ bottom lip, Darren let one hand wander south until it was resting on top of Chris´ ass.

The younger man yelped and tried to pull away but Darren´s grip on him only tightened and he was pulled back into another passionate kiss.

Darren´s hand was still resting on his ass and when Darren started to squeeze it, Chris couldn´t help but moan and press his hips down in need of friction.

Breaking the kiss, Darren mouthed his way along Chris´ jaw until he had reached his collarbone where he started sucking a dark bruise into the flawless skin.

"Oh god, Darren!" Chris panted out.

His voice was low and breathy and it did things to Darren that shouldn´t be legal.

It made Darren suck harder and he watched in awe as the man above him writhed in pleasure.

"D…we need to…_Ohgoddon´tstop!_...We need to…stop! Need to stop!" Chris finally managed to breathe out.

With one final, loving bite the older man released Chris´ skin and back away so that he could look at Chris´ face.

The glasz eyes were shut and Chris´ whole face was scrunched up in pleasure.

Darren couldn´t stop staring at him.

His features were so stunning and beautiful and Darren was sure he would dream of this that night.

Finally Chris´ breath evened out and he slowly opened his eyes.

A blush spread over his cheeks as he noticed the way in Darren was looking at him.

"I…wow." He stuttered out and mentally cursed himself.

Trust Darren to take away his ability to speak properly.

The older man was equally flustered but still able to say something and simply tugged him down so that Chris was once again lying on his chest.

"That was quite the make-out session." He chuckled.

Chris was blushing again but a smile spread over his face.

"Yeah. I would even say this I a wonderful second date."

"S…second date?"

"Yeah. You massaged my scalp, we made out and now we´re cuddling. Sounds like a date to me, don´t you think?"

Darren grinned and closed his eyes, completely content.

"You think I could crash here tonight? I´m not trying to take advantage of you or something but I am incredibly tired and moving right now is the last thing I want to do."

"It´s fine." Chris answered and yawned. "At least that way, I have a nice and warm pillow in my bed. But if you kick me in your sleep I am going to throw you out of my bed."

Darren let out a laugh.

"Deal!"


	9. Born this Way

**Hello there,**

**short chapter is short. **

**I am really sorry guys. I know it´s been a while since I last updated and now this chapter is so short and argh!**

**There is a lot going on in my life right now. I am really sorry. Please forgive me?**

**Anyway, Glee is on tonight. Yay! Can´t wait for angry!Blaine and teritorial!Kurt :D**

**I do not own anything, just as always.**

**~Annika**

* * *

><p>Born this Way<p>

June 7th, Boston

Chris´ mind was constantly racing.

The only time he was able to shut out every thought was when he was on stage, performing and being Kurt, not Chris.

However, the second he went off stage it was like a dam was breaking inside him.

Every thought rushed back into his mind and more than not often it was an overwhelming process.

It had only been a day since his and Darren´s second date but he couldn´t get the curly haired man out of his head.

By now, he was sure that Darren´s feelings for him were real and that the songwriter really wanted to be his boyfriend.

Chris also knew what he felt for Darren.

He couldn´t deny that he got butterflies when he looked at Darren.

He couldn´t deny that his heart started beating faster when Darren was saying something sweet to him.

He couldn´t deny that kissing Darren felt like heaven.

So yes, he was definitely falling for his best friend.

He just wished that it was easier for them.

He had no idea what would happen if he and Darren started dating.

What would Ryan say if he found out about them?

What would their cast mates, their glee family, think if they found out?

And most importantly, what about the fans?

He didn´t want to ruin everything for him and Darren.

On the other hand, he already knew that Darren was his soul mate and he was certain that they would last for a long time.

Not for the first time that day Chris let out a deep sigh.

He was sitting backstage and was waiting for his next performance.

The others were sitting in the same room and were quietly talking to each other, laughing and joking around.

Darren sat next to Mark and was trying to ignore the older man who was teasing him about something.

As if he felt the pair of eyes on him, Darren turned around to look at Chris.

Their eyes met and a bright smile lit up Darren´s face.

Chris couldn't help but blush a little and smile back.

God, the things that man did to him…

Mark was now looking back and forth between the on-screen couple and a sly grin made its way on his face.

He was leaning closer to the curly haired man and whispered something to him which made Darren blush and grin that adorable, blissed out smile.

Chris´ heart was beating stupidly fast by now and another glance at Darren was enough for him to make his decision.

He wanted to try this.

He wanted to take the risk and get together with Darren,

However, he wouldn´t tell Darren that just now.

For all the curly haired man had done in the past few weeks, he deserved a little teasing.


	10. Firework

**THIIIIIIIIIIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR MONTHS NOW! :D**

**I just hope it was worth the wait. Not gonna say more at this point.**

**I do not own anything. :D**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Firework<p>

June 9th, Washington DC

They were snuggled up on the couch in Darren´s hotel room after another exhausting tour day.

It had been two days since Chris had decided that yes, he wanted to call Darren his and be Darren´s.

The older man had continued trying to get him to agree to go on another date with him but Chris had kept saying no.

Of course they had still hung out and cuddled and even kissed.

Today had Chris decided, he would tell Darren.

Right now though, he was far too comfortable to do anything more than stop himself from purring (as far as making those sounds was possible for a human).

He was laying half on top of Darren and half on top of the couch, his head resting in the crook of Darren´s beck where he could smell the other man´s cologne.

Darren was running his hand up and down his back while the other was playing with the locks on Chris´ forehead.

They were both quiet but like always it wasn´t uncomfortable.

When Darren started to massage his scalp though Chris couldn´t stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

"You like that?" The curly haired man asked and Chris could practically hear him smile.

"Yessssssssss." The younger man answered.

Darren laughed quietly and leaned down to press a kiss against Chris´ neck, right on top of the scar.

Chris´ breath hitched and from the way Darren started sucking on his beck he was sure that the other man had noticed it.

"Are you going to leave a mark?" He asked breathless and his hands wandered to Darren´s head to press him even closer against his skin.

The other man only hummed and started sucking even harder.

Chris was sure that there was going to be a bruise the next day but he really couldn´t care less.

"Good. I like being marked by my incredible hot boyfriend who is illegally talented with his mouth."

Chris bit his slip after saying that, waiting for Darren´s responds.

For a few seconds the curly haired man simply continues bruising his skin. Then his head snapped up.

"What?" He asked and his face was suddenly so close to Chris´ that they could feel each other´s breath on their skin.

"I…ehm…I like it. Being marked by my boyfriend. B…by you, that is." Chris stuttered.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well yes. I mean you said you liked me like that and we were on two dares and we´re kissing and stuff so…"

"You´re rambling." Darren smiled.

"I…sorry."

"There´s nothing to be sorry for. It´s adorable."

Chris could feel a blush rising and mentally cursed his pale skin.

They were shyly smiling at each other for a while, looking the other in the eyes with a loving expression,

"Can I kiss you?" Darren finally asked.

"When did you ever need to ask that?" Chris answered and closed the gap between them.

He pressed his lips firmly against Darren´s and quickly moved to straddle the other man.

Hands were gripping clothes and mouths were sucking and kissing every available skin.

It wasn´t long before they had to break apart to cool down a bit.

When they were once again lying in their original position Darren suddenly said:" So… since when am I your boyfriend?"

Chris grinned up at him in a coy manner. "Well I actually decided that two days ago."

"Two days ago? And you didn´t think about telling me"

"No. Payback is a bitch."

The next second he was flipped over and pressed down into the couch.

".Tease!" Darren said and hovered over Chris.

"Hypocrite!" Chris mumbled back.

Darren leaned closer, his lips barely touching Chris´.

"Now who´s the tease?" The younger man asked after Darren still hadn´t moved after several seconds.

"I just like you like this. All impatient and needy. It makes you look incredibly sexy."

Chris flushed at his boyfriend´s words. He wasn´t sure if it was out of embarrassment or because he felt flattered.

"Darren! I swear if you don´t kiss me right n…mhpf."

Before he could finish his sentence Darren had finally closed the little gap between their lips.

Breathing out through his nose Chris wrapped his arms around Darren´s neck.

He could never get enough of Darren´s kisses.

Just like a few minutes ago their kisses quickly became a heated make-out session.

Darren was pressing kisses along Chis´ collarbone. His hand reached for Chris´ shirt and he quickly tugged it aside to that he had better access to the pale skin lying underneath.

The younger man was whining needy now.

"Darren!"

"What? What is it that you need?" The older man whispered into his ear.

"More. You! Just…please."

Darren leaned back a bit to look Chris in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God, I know it´s early and all that shit but I trust you and I want this. I want you! Please!" Chris answered,

His pupils were lust blown but one glance was enough and Darren knew that Chris wouldn´t regret it.

"Okay." He whispered and with a shy smile Chris kissed him again while pressing his hips upwards.

They didn´t see each other naked that night though they did get off.

However, as they lay there on the couch, snuggled together and still a bit breathless, they were both the happiest they had ever been.

And with that thought it was quite easy to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know a lot of people are completely fine with smut but I didn´t want to scare anyone away and I also want to keep this story T-rating. However who are we kidding of course they went something down in the tent ;D<strong>

**So yeah... at this point I am going ask if you think it was okay. Please tell me your honest opinion so that I can make it better next time. While I have written smut before this story is kinda my heart and I want you guys to like it. So yeah...opinions please?**

**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THE TWEETS LAST WEEKEND! They killed me! And then the Christmas episode... guuuuuuh.**

**We are quite the lucky fandom, aren´t we? ;D**

**That´s all for now :D**

**~Sophie  
><strong>


	11. Teenage Dream

**Aaaand here is another chapter.**

**So ehm usually I don´t like beg for reviews or something but I got like one or two reviews for the last chapter and I am worrying a little bit that you don´t like this story anymore. Did I do something wrong or...? Cause if you don´t like this story then I could try to change some things or just stop writing at all. So yeah...please tell me what you think? *insert puppy dog eyes here***

**Anyway, since this is the last chapter I am going to post before Christmas: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I think I am going to update next week so that I can wish you all a Happy New Year then.**

**I do not own anything.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Teenage Dream<p>

June 11th, Toronto

Lea and Ashley were standing next to the curtains. From there they could watch Darren and the Warblers perform _Teenage Dream_.

They had watched his every step for a few days now.

A week ago his behavior had suddenly changed and Lea and Ashley wanted to find out if there was a reason for that.

The curly haired man was dancing around as usual, trying to sing the correct lyrics and luckily he was succeeding.

The two women knew that he had gone through the lyrics nearly a thousand times before the tour had started.

Darren´s problem simply was that he was too drawn into the music so that he often forgot the lyrics. A flaw that his fans gladly forgave him.

Now however, he was singing more enthusiastic than ever before. The smile was practically plastered on his face and his eyes were shinning.

Lea turned to Ashley and raised an eyebrow as if to ask: _Do you see it too?_

Ashley's mouth was open and her eyes were widened.

"Is he high or something?" She asked because really! The guy looked like he was on drugs.

"Something is definitely up with him. But I doubt he would drink or take drugs before a concert. That´s not like him." Lea answered while shaking her head slightly.

"Then what could it be?"

"Well let´s think about it" Lea pretended to have to think about it. "Darren has been acting weird for a few weeks now. And that all started when?"

"After filming _Original Song_?" Ashley answered.

"Correct. So it has something to do with that. Chris and Darren have also been closer than ever before. Before the tour started you saw them kissing. And now Darren´s acting like a lovesick puppy. What do you think?"

"Wait! You think it has to do with my baby daddy?" "Isn´t it obvious? They have both been smiling every time I saw them the last two days. I could also spy what looked like a hickey on Chris´ neck. It all fits if you ask me."

"OH MY GOD! MY MAN IS GETTING ASS!" Ashley practically yelled and Lea had to shut her up by putting a hand over the other woman´s mouth.

"Shush! Don´t talk so loud. Anyone could hear us. We both know how concerned they are about someone finding out about their private lives."

"Oh geez! Can you imagine what would happen if the fans found out?"

"Tumblr would break?"

"No shit Lea. This is…it´s huge. We have been waiting for that two of them finally getting together for MONTHS. And now they are sucking faces backstage. You have to call Jon! We promised to tell him if something happens with CrissColfer."

"We don´t know for sure that they are together!"

"Lea! You just said so yourself. And honestly, it was just a matter of time if we´re being honest."

"I know but…don´t you think we should give them the chance to tell us at their own time?"

"Yeah well sure but…I dunno."

"I think we should…leave them alone for a bit. I mean, we WILL continue watching them but I doubt that what they LET us see is more than a glimpse of how they really act around each other. They are secretive like that."

"You think? They seem pretty close already if you ask me."

"Well sure but if you look closely you can see that they act carefully around us."

At that moment Chris was walking by, only turning his head to watch Darren perform for a second.

But his expression was enough for Lea and Ashley to be sure.

The two on-screen boyfriends were DEFINITELY together in real life.

The look in Chris´ eyes was so full of love and adoration that the two actresses felt like intruding a very personal moment.

Then Chris turned his head and walked away.

From where she stood Ashley could catch a glimpse of something that really did look like a hickey on Chris´ neck.

The second the actor was out of earshot the two women squealed.

"Did you see his expression?"

"Oh god Lea! The hickey! The freaking hickey!"

"He was looking at Darren like he was some kind of god."

"It looked like it had just been made. And it was huge, dammit!"

"He is in love. I tell you"

"That hickey, man!"

They needed a few seconds to calm down.

"Okay. So we will leave them alone until they decide to tell is?" Ashley finally asked when _Teenage Dream_ came to a closer.

"I think that would be the best. For now. But once they told us…"

They both laughed and with smiles on their faces they turned around and walked towards the girls´ dressing room.


	12. Silly Love Songs

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I know I said I don´t like begging for reviews but HOLY SHIT! The last chapter got 10 reviews! Omg I love you all so much! Please, please, please keep reviewing. You´re making my day!**

**Soo I hope all of you have had a wonderful Christmas. **

**This is the last chapter of this year but there will be definitely more next year.**

**Hope you´re all going to have a good start into the New Year!**

**:* Thank you to every single one you read and enjoyed this story this year.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Silly Love Songs<p>

June 12th, Toronto

"Can you teach me how to play the piano?" Chris asked after one of the concerts.

Darren looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and was playing some random tune on the guitar. "What?"

"I want you to teach me how to play the piano." Chris repeated and flopped down on the couch next to Darren,

The older man sat the guitar down and put his arms around Chris´ shoulder, pulling his boyfriend in his lap.

"You want me to teach you how to play the piano?"

The glasz eyed man nodded and kissed the other´s man neck.

"But why the piano?"

"I think I have ´piano fingers´, don´t you think?" He held his fingers of the left hand up on Darren´s face who took them and then kissed every long finger.

"Yes. They are quite perfect."

"And I have always wanted to be able to play an instrument. And I have been watching a few videos of your concerts. Whenever you sit there and play the piano, you look so…at ease. And I kinda…I want that. I want to share that experience with you but I also want to be able to lose myself in the music like that. Even if I am not able to…feel it or whatever, I want to…I want to try."

Darren was looking at the man in his lap in awe. Chris was having that look on his face that he always got when he was talking about something passionately, and Darren thought he looked absolutely beautiful. Not as beautiful as when he was coming or sleeping in Darren´s arms but close to it.

"Okay." The shorter man finally answered.

"Okay?" Chris asked and fully turned in Darren´s arms to stare at him.

"Yes." His boyfriend answered and chuckled.

Chris grinned and quickly pulled the other man in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He said and pressed kisses all over Darren´s face.

Then he quickly got up and pulled his boyfriend up with him.

"Come on then!"

"Now?"

"Of course now. There is no time like the present, right?"

Darren could only nod as his boyfriend walked him towards what Darren expected to be a place with a piano.

When they entered the room, Darren had actually no idea where exactly they were, there was in fact a piano.

They sat down in front of it and Chris turned towards Darren.

"Could you like, teach me a song or something?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"I don´t know. What about _Teenage Dream_? That´s the song it all began with, right?"

"Sounds good. Okay, let´s try it like this."

He started to play the first few notes and then mentioned for Chris to repeat them.

He knew his boyfriend could learn things easier like this.

The younger man was practically bouncing up and down when he got it right after a few tries.

They went through the whole song in two hours and by the time they were almost done Chris wasn´t so happy anymore. His fingers hurt and he kept forgetting to play a few notes.

"It´s not working. Argh! I guess it´s just not my thing." He snapped after another failed try.

"Don´t say that. This is the first time you tried playing the piano. You´re doing fantastic. Here, let me help you."

He placed his fingers gently over Chris´ so that he could easily move Chris´ finger for him.

They began to go through the song again and with Darren´s help Chris managed to play the song without playing a single note wrong.

When the song ended Chris quickly turned around and pressed a chaste kiss against Darren´s lips.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, do your fingers still hurt?"

"Argh! Yes! It´s horrible."

The older man hummed and then took Chris´ right hand in his.

He began to gently massage it and his boyfriend let out a gasp at how good it felt.

He let out an embarrassingly loud moan and Darren glanced up at him under his long, thick eyelashes.

He smirked and continued to massage first Chris´ right then his left hand.

By the time he was done Chris´ pupils were dilated and he was looking at him with a not so innocent glance in his eyes.

"Let´s take this to your hotel room, shall we?" He said in a low voice and in a way that was not innocent at all.

Darren quickly nodded and then practically ran to the elevators.

Being boyfriends was more than awesome.


	13. Raise your glass

**Argh you guys, I am so sorry that I haven´t updated for so long.**

**But after New Years I got a bronchitis and then I had to study . for school and just argh!**

**And this chapter isn´t even long. I am really sorry. I promise to get better!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think about Yes/No? I have certainly made up my mind about what I want Rachel to answer Finn. Sadly she does the opposite. -.-**

**It´s also really pissing me off that the same sex couples aren´t treated the same as straight couples. There have been a few posts going around on tumblr AND DEAR GOD THEY ARE SO RIGHT. It´s not fair. Chris and Darren do SO MUCH to make Klaine be one of the best, most awesome couples in the history of TV and what does Glee do? Cut their scenes. Talk about equality! -.-**

**However, I hope you like this chapter. :D**

**As always I do not own anything.**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Raise your glass<p>

June 13th, Auburn Hills

"Darren!" Chris moaned and threw his head back against the wall of the dressing room.

The older man continued sucking a hickey right above Chris´ collarbone. His boyfriend let out noises of pleasure which only encouraged him more.

They were both hard by now and the chance of getting caught didn´t calm their nerves at all.

"We should get back to the h…ah!...hotel!" The taller man managed to gasp out as his boyfriend sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

"Too far away." Darren answered.

"B…but we could get…FUCK!...caught."

Instead of answering, the curly haired man travelled his lips up to Chris´. He dipped his tongue into the other man´s mouth.

One of his hands was busy pinning Chris´ hands over said man´s head while the other was tracing patterns around the nipple under Chris´ shirt.

Chris was letting out an embarrassing loud whine when the other pair of lips left his.

Darren would have chuckled in amusement hadn´t he been so turned on.

Just as he reached for Chris´ belt the door sprang open.

The two men quickly tried to detach themselves from each other but it was too late.

"Dudes! You know I´m like totally shipping you two but I seriously don´t need to walk into you getting all hot with each other." Mark said as he stared at the two men.

The couple blushed furiously and tried to make themselves look less like they had just made out for a good ten minutes. It didn´t work at all seeing as their hair was tousled and they looked rather disheveled. Not to mention the dark hickeys on Chris´ neck and collarbone.

"Like, really! Watching Kurt and Blaine being all cutesy together is bad enough. But seeing the two of you in real life is like walking into a really bad, gay rom-com. "Mark continued.

Chris rolled his eyes while Darren had to bite back a chuckle. They knew that Mark was just exaggerating.

"We were actually just on our way to the hotel." The curly haired man answered.

"To do what exactly?" Mark asked and smirked.

Chris was blushing again now. "Wouldn´t you like to know?"

"DUDE! Totally didn´t need that image."

"Then you better be glad you didn´t walk in a minute later." Darren mumbled so quietly that only Chris could hear him.

The taller man giggled quietly but smacked Darren on the arm.

"Behave!"

"Yes, HONEY!" The other man answered and stuck out his tongue.

"You´re such a child." Chris laughed and Mark was chuckling too.

The two men WERE cute together.

"Seriously guys, if you don´t tone it down a bit the others will find out."

"They will find out about us anyway." Darren answered and put his arm around Chris´ waist.

The younger man frowned at his boyfriend. He didn´t want the others to find out. At least not yet.

However, he kept quiet. He and Darren would talk about that later.

"So you would like them to find out about it by walking into you two sucking faces?" Mark asked and raised an eyebrow at the short man.

"Yeahhh…no. When you´re putting it like that then no."

The oldest man chuckled then turned to Chris. Obviously thinking that he was the saner one of the two.

Chris couldn´t help but agree with him.

"Why are you still here anyway? This place doesn´t seem like the best to have sex to me."

Chris once again blushed but rolled his eyes.

"We weren´t about to have SEX per say. Just…fooling around. And it wasn´t like it was planned. We were going to get ready to leave and then one thing led to the other and now here we are."

"Allllllright. Now I didn´t come here to talk about your sex life so excuse me while I leave and go back to the hotel because I really need a shower. USE PROTECTION!" He yelled back over his shoulder and then left.

Darren was laughing once again so Chris took the liberty to hit him on the chest.

"Stop it. It´s not funny."

"Actually, it kinda is." Darren got out and then nearly fell to the floor he was laughing so hard.

Chris couldn´t help but let out a fit of giggles which then resolved into full out laughter.

After finally calming down a bit Chris shook his head.

"Let´s go, you giant goofball."

Shaking his head he grabbed his boyfriend´s hand and led the still laughing man out of the door.


	14. Happy Days are here again

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So I tried to write this chapter a bit longer...and it actually kinda worked. :D Yay!**

**Anyway, who´s excited for the Michael episode? I can´t wait! The songs are great, Blaine gets slushied and Santana gets mad at Sebastian. ´!**

**WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT MAX EHRLICH HAS A GIRLFRIEND? I only found out about that today. And I am still like eegjewipgjewopgjerophjjü"! **

**For all of you who have no idea why I am so happy: There were rumours about Max and Chris dating and .Pissed. Because I ship CrissColfer with all my heart and everytime there was something new about them it broke a bit more. **

**BUT NOW HE IS DATING SOMEONE SO YAY FOR CRISSCOLFER!**

**Ok so I own nothing and blah blah blah. No one cares.**

**~Sophie**

**Did I mention that reviews make me incredibly happy? Because they do!**

* * *

><p>Happy Days are here again<p>

June 14th, Cleveland

He was an angel.

There was simply no other way to describe him.

His pale skin was making him look like a magical creature, his eyes, often so guarded, were sparkling and honestly, Darren would never get tired of watching Chris.

Whether the young man was sleeping, writing or singing, Darren could stare at him for hours.

He had always had a problem with keeping his eyes off Chris. Even before he fell for the young man, Chris´ appearance had always drawn Darren to him. It had driven the songwriter mad but after a while he had simply accepted that Chris´ beauty enchanted him.

And now that they were boyfriends, Darren couldn´t stop staring at Chris.

He couldn't believe that Chris was real.

The idea of Chris actually being HIS was nearly laughable.

But Chris HAD chosen him. Darren had no idea why but he had never been more thankful for anything in his life.

Now, standing here backstage and watching his boyfriend sing _I wanna hold your hand_, Darren felt a thousand things.

Like how proud he was of the boy who had gone through so much. Or how he was really and truly and head over heels in love with Chris.

He let out a small sigh.

Was it possible to die of happiness?

Because Darren felt like his heart was about to explode.

He had never imagined that one person could change and move him so much.

But Chris had managed to do just that.

Darren knew it was cliché to quote his own character but he couldn't help himself.

Chris HAD moved him, still was moving him.

And with every day that went by that Daren got to spend with Chris he could feel himself changing for the better.

"You love him, don't you?" A voice suddenly asked beside him.

Darren couldn´t help but smile as he glanced at Lea.

"I do. Is it that obvious?"

"A bit. I mean there has always been this connection between the two of you but nowadays you two just…it´s like you´re glowing, Darren. Like he is your world and without him you wouldn´t be able to live."

"What if it was true? Would that make me look stupid? Falling for a person like that? Especially in our business?"

"Maybe a lot of people would think that´s foolish…But Darren; I have seen the way you two look at each other. You´re each other´s soul mates and it´s so rare to find your soul mate in this world. Look! Whatever you do, whatever happens, just… hold onto him. What you two have is worth all the fighting for." The actress said and studied her co-star while the man was still watching his boyfriend.

"I know." He simply answered after a few seconds.

And he did know it. He knew what Lea meant.

He would do anything to make Chris happy.

"He feels the same, you know? This crazy feeling you have? Like you´re about to explode? He feels it too. I always worried about him and wanted him to end up with someone who was worth him. I think you´re the right person. I am really happy for the two of you." Lea continued.

Darren finally turned to her, his eyes sparkling.

"Thanks. You approving of me means a lot. Not only to me but to Chris too. I know he doesn´t like keeping us a secret but at the same time he doesn´t want to tell anybody."

"Yeah. He is complicated like that. I won´t tell anybody. But Ash and Amber are already suspecting something and I know for a fact that Naya is just waiting for the right time to tease you about character bleed."

The actor chuckled a bit, now that Chris´ performance was over, fully turning to Lea.

"Mark knows. Not only did I ask for his advice but he also walked into us...making out."

"Uhhhhh. Nice! Didn´t think you two would be so kinky."

Darren´s eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"We´re not. I …no. We´re not. We were just…"

"Horny?" The woman teased.

Darren rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not. Chris does have a nice ass. And his arms…and his eyes…his hair! Geez! I would give up anything to carry his children."

Darren let out a warm laugh and answered: "I think he would appreciate you volunteering to carry his children. I do have to say I don´t particularly like your objectifying of him."

"Possessive much, Mr. Criss?"

"Oh you betcha."

Lea giggled quietly and watched as Chris was getting closer to them.

"Well I gotta go. Go mark your man or something."

Darren glared at her but she simply kissed him on the cheek and walked past Chris, not without winking at the glasz eyes man.

Confusion written all over his face, Chris stopped next to Darren.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Darren stared adoringly at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, a tale telling smile on his face.

"Nothing baby. Don´t worry."

Chris grumbled in annoyance but wrapped his arms around Darren´s shoulders.

"You´re not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"And I can´t do anything to change your mind?" He asked and raised an eyebrow seductively.

"Not. A. Chance. That is a secret between me and Lea."

"Stupid hobbits!" Chris mumbled.

"What was that?" His boyfriend asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." Chris quickly answered.

"Too bad I don´t believe you."

Chris slowly stepped back a bit, his hands rising in defeat.

"Darren! What are you doing?"

Without warning the older man suddenly attacked the other man´s sides.

Chris let out a loud shriek before beginning to laugh helplessly.

He tried to squirm away but Darren didn´t let go.

"No! Please! S…stop tickling me! No!" He gasped out.

"Apologize for calling me a hobbit!"

"NEVER!"

That was obviously the wrong answer.

The curly haired man continued tickling Chris until the glasz eyed man started turning blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"FINE!" He yelled out.

Darren held his hands still while Chris tried to catch his breath.

"FINE! Goddammit! I am sorry for calling you a hobbit. That wasn´t nice."

His boyfriend smirked in victory and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"See. That wasn´t so hard was it?"

"Asshole!"

"Mhm. Maybe. But you´re still coming back for more."

Chris smiled despite himself and buried his face in Darren´s shoulder.

"Mhhh. Always!"

"Nerd!"

"Who are you calling a nerd? I may quote Harry Potter but YOU are the one who wrote two musicals about him."

"You love them."

"I do. But that´s beside the point."

"Whatever Chris."

The younger man rolled his eyes.

Darren could be really childish at times but honestly, Chris wouldn´t want him any other way.

And Darren? He simply held his beautiful angel in his arms and held onto this moment.


	15. Lucky

**Hey guys,**

**soo thoughts on the MJ episode? I personally loved it but omg poor Blainers... :(**

**anyway so I am pretty nervous about this chapter because it is rated _M!_**

**I** **hope you´re all okay with that. I apologize to anyone who doesn´t like smut. You should probably skip this chapter. Sorry!**

**While I have written smut before I am not sure about this. It was pretty difficult to write this and well I am not exactly liking it. Please tell me what you think!**

**This chapter is also longer and from now on I will try to write longer chapters but I don´t know if I will be able to post the next chapter next weekend because I will spend the whole week in London. YAY! :D**

**As always I own nothing. **

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Lucky<p>

June 16th, East Rutherford

"Darren! Where are we going?" Chris asked for the fifth time.

"It´s a surprise." The older man simply answered.

His hands were over Chris´ eyes so that his boyfriend couldn't try sneaking a glance.

That morning Darren had asked Chris out on another date. Chris had agreed and after the show Darren had picked Chris up at his hotel room.

As soon as they had been in the elevators Darren had covered Chris´ eyes and had been refusing to tell the taller man where they were going.

The only thing Chris knew was that they were still somewhere inside the hotel.

"Dare! C´mon! Tell me!"

"Just a few more steps, my impatient one."

Chris grumbled in annoyance but kept his mouth shut.

A few minutes later they walked through a door and then came to a sudden stop.

A strong scent of chlorine hit Chris´ nose and he frowned in confusion.

Why were they in the pool area?

Darren finally took his hands off Chris´ eyes and the taller man was able to see again.

They were indeed in the pool area.

"What are we doing here?" He asked and turned around to his boyfriend.

"Well I was planning on having a nice dinner and then maybe swim for a while or relax in the whirlpool. What do you think?"

"Dinner? Here?"

"Not exactly here, silly. C´mon." Darren answered and held his hand out to Chris.

Even though he was still a little confused Chris took it and together they crossed the area and stepped into a small, cozy room.

On the left there was a whirlpool filled with warm water and obviously turned on because the water kept bubbling.

On the right there was a small table with two chairs and candles, dishes and food on it.

"Darren, you didn´t have to…"

"Do you like it?" The older man asked excited and ever the gentleman helped Chris sit down.

"I…it´s…I am overwhelmed. I can´t believe you would do something like this for me."

"I would do ANYTHING for you, Chris. Besides, this isn´t even a big deal. I asked the hotel manager to lock down the whole pool area for tonight and then I organized this dinner. See! It didn´t even take a lot of effort."

Even though Darren tried to play it down Chris couldn´t help but blush.

He carefully leaned forward over the table and kissed Darren gently.

"Thank you!" He whispered and then bit his lip while smiling up at Darren.

The curly haired man had to swallow because Chris just looked incredibly sexy like that.

He had to restrain himself from ravishing the younger man right there.

Instead he simply pressed his lips against Chris´ and then laced his fingers with Chris´ when the taller man had sat down again.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked him.

Chris grinned. "Trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?"

"I don´t have to get you drunk to do that." Darren answered and looked at Chris with dark, lust filled eyes after filling Chris´ glass with red wine.

Chris´ eyes widened and his lips parted as if to try to get more oxygen.

Damn Darren and his ability to turn Chris´ knees into jelly.

"That's…true." He answered innocently and ran his fingers over his glass´ rim.

They were quiet for a few minutes and simply eating the dinner and enjoying each other´s company.

From time to time Darren fed Chris a few bites of the delicious food that he had organized.

"This is nice." Chris said once he was done eating. "It´s like we´re in our own little world without anybody to interrupt us."

Darren smiled at him and massaged Chris´ hand with both of his.

"You´re right. I wish we had more moments like this."

"The tour will be over soon. And then we have a few weeks just for us."

"Which you will spend filming _Struck by Lightning_ while I stay here and give concert after concert."

"That´s the price of living the dream, isn´t it?"

"Sadly yes." Darren sighed.

"We´ll figure something out, Dare."

"I know. Doesn´t mean I have to like being apart from you."

"Well I am here now." Chris said and gave his boyfriend a not so innocent smile.

"That´s true. What do you say? Should we check out how good the whirlpools here are?"

"I would love to but I don´t have any swimming trunks with me."

"Who says you need swimming trunks for a whirlpool?"

"I am NOT going to go into the whirlpool naked!"

"I didn´t say naked, did I? What about our underwear?"

"You want me to walk up to my room with wet underwear?"

"If that means that you´ll come into the whirlpool with me then yes." The older man answered.

Chris glared at him but then sighed and stood up.

"If people are going to see me in only wet underwear I´ll kill you. I swear!"

Darren simply chuckled and followed his boyfriend to the whirlpool.

They slowly undressed and kept blushing because even though they had seen each other naked a lot of times now they still couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was revealed in front of their eyes.

Once they were down to only their underwear, Darren climbed into the whirlpool and sat down, opening his arms for Chris.

The taller man followed him in the hot water and settled down in his boyfriend´s arms.

He relaxed against the other man´s strong chest and sighed happily.

"You know, this is even nicer." He said as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

"I wish we could stay here forever." The hazel eyed man answered.

Chris hummed and leaned his head against Darren´s shoulder.

"I think I am in heaven." He whispered.

Darren smiled gently and pressed his lips against the other man´s pale neck.

What started as an open mouthed kiss quickly turned into Darren sucking a hickey under Chris´ jaw.

The countertenor knew that he should stop his boyfriend because the others would definitely be able to see the hickey in the morning.

But somehow he couldn´t bring himself to stop Darren. It was just feeling to good and Chris never wanted it to stop.

"Dare!" breathed out and Darren could feel himself harden at the sound of Chris´ voice.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked hotly and his lips were pressed against Chris´ ear which made the taller man shiver.

"Kiss me!"

He quickly turned Chris around so that his boyfriend was straddling him; his arms wrapped around Darren´s shoulders.

They kissed hot and passionately for what felt like hours and Darren kept running his tongue over the back of Chris´ teeth.

The younger man was moaning and panting by now and he was pretty sure he had never been that hard before. Not in his entire life.

Grinding his hips down, they both finally got some much needed friction.

They had to break the kiss then because they were panting so hard.

Chris´ head was once again resting on Darren´s shoulder and his hot breath ghosted over Darren´s tanned skin.

He kept grinding his hips down and didn´t even notice that Darren´s hand was wandering up his chest.

He cried out when he felt Darren´s calloused thumb brushing over one of his nipples.

They had discovered early on that Chris´ nipples were VERY sensitive and Darren definitely enjoyed taking advantage of that.

"Oh god!" The taller man gasped when Darren leaned down to suck the nipple in his far-too-talented-for-Chris´-liking-but-please-don´t-ever-stop-mouth.

Chris was gripping the edge of the whirlpool so hard by now that his knuckles were turning white.

"FUCK!" He cursed as Darren gently bit down on the sensitive area of skin.

"Oh god! Please Darren! I… please! I need…"

"What? What do you need, baby?" Darren whispered hotly against Chris´ ear. "Do you want me to wrap my hand around your nice, long cock?" He continued and traced the outlines of Chris´ cock through his underwear with one hand.

"Or do you want me to finger you?" His other hand that had been resting on Chris´ ass dipped inside the other man´s underwear and he gently ran his fingers along the crack between Chris´ globes.

The glasz eyed man didn´t know whether to push forward or backwards so he simply whimpered and let Darren make the decision.

The older man took his hand away from Chris´ cock and instead reached for Chris´ cheek to pull him into another passionate kiss.

The fingers of his other hand slowly came to a rest just above Chris´ entrance.

The taller man was squirming by now and tried to push back on the fingers, wanting, no NEEDING them inside him.

But Darren was having none of that.

He kept running the tip of one finger over the rim but never pushed inside.

Chris was sure he was going to die and he planned on yelling at Darren for torturing him like that later when finally the older man pushed one finger inside.

It felt weird without any lube but the water around them still managed to make it less painful.

Chris couldn´t help but gasp which broke their kiss.

Darren was smirking and he simply settled for sucking on Chris´ neck while his finger explored Chris´ insides.

"More!" His boyfriend demanded after minutes of simply teasing Chris.

Darren took pity on him and pushed a second finger inside alongside the first one.

He started searching for Chris´ prostate and when he found it he was regarded with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Chris cried out in pleasure and Darren had to lean back to stare at him.

Chris´ beautiful eyes were tightly shut, his brows furrowed in concentration and his mouth parted in pleasure.

Darren kept brushing over Chris´ prostate and the taller man was throwing his head from side to side and cried out because of the pleasure he was in.

He was writhing on Darren´s lap and the movement caused their still clothes erections to brush against each other.

Chris let out a loud moan and Darren couldn´t help himself but think that Chris kinda sounded like a whore begging for release.

Sure enough Chris started babbling and begging Darren to let him come. _To just let him come. He would do anything just…_

The older man leaned down again and sucked a nipple in his mouth while his fingers kept brushing over the spot inside of Chris that let the younger man see stars. Over and over again.

Finally Chris´ whole body started to shake, his muscles tensed up and he screamed out his boyfriend´s name as he came so hard that he nearly blacked out.

Waves of pleasure rushed over him and he didn´t know where he was or even what his own name was. All he knew was Darren, Darren, Darren and he kept mumbling the name over and over as his cum mixed with the water around them.

Finally he came down from his high and collapsed boneless against Darren´s chest.

"Are you okay?" His boyfriend asked gently and Chris couldn´t do anything more but simply nod.

He felt amazing. More than amazing. So amazing that he couldn´t even put it in words.

After lying there for a few minutes and catching his breath Chris started feeling guilty.

Here he was particularly blissed out after his orgasm while his boyfriend was still hard as a rock.

"Oh! Sorry! I almost forgot about you. Do you want me to…?" He asked and even in his own ears his voice sounded hoarse.

Still nearly boneless, he slipped a hand down and inside Darren´s underwear.

The older man gasped at the contact and the friction he was finally getting.

He fucked into Chris´ fist while his boyfriend tried to help him as much as he could in his blissed out state.

It didn´t take long and Darren was biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back while he let out several moans and whines.

Chris knew he was close so he doubled his efforts and suddenly Darren was shaking beneath him and fucking into Chris´ hand through his orgasm.

Collapsing against the whirlpool, Darren managed to wrap both arms around Chris while his boyfriend let go of his softening member.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and at some point coming down from their highs turned into cuddling.

"I can´t believe we just did that in a random hotel whirlpool." Chris finally said. His voice was still sounding weird and Chris could only hope that he would be able to sing and speak normally the next day.

"Well I can. I have been waiting to ravish you the whole day. Looking as sexy as you should be illegal." Darren answered.

Chris laughed and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend´s chest.

"We have to get back to our hotel rooms soon." The older man continued.

"Don´t wanna!" Chris whined and Darren chuckled at his boyfriend´s adorable behavior.

"Come on baby. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Argh! Fine! But if someone sees us on our way up you won´t be sleeping in my bed tonight." Chris teased but got up and climbed out of the whirl pool.

"Deal!" Darren answered and they quickly gathered their things together and left the pool area.

Lucky for Darren no one saw them and he got to spend the night spooning his incredible boyfriend.


	16. River DeepMountain High

**Hey guys,**

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. Real life is crappy at the moment and there are a lot of days where I am simply not able to write and then there is homework and my relationship just ended and well... this chapter took a while.**

**It´s not even long and honestly I don´t really like it. I have kind of a writer´s block at the moment. So, sorry if this completely sucks.**

**Thoughts about "On my way"? I saw it and woah THAT was triggering. I am not sure if I could watch that episode again. A warning from FOX would have been nice...**

**Anyway, I am thinking about writing smut once again in a later chapter? Yes? No? Dear god no, your smut sucks?**

**I own nothing besides this crazy idea.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>River Deep-Mountain High<p>

June 17th, East Rutherford

"They are so damn cute!" Lea squealed into Mark´s ear.

After Darren had told Lea that he and Chris were a couple a few days ago, the young actress had quickly found Mark to talk to him about _CrissColfer_.

He was the only one beside her who knew about them so it was no surprise that she constantly talked to him about them.

In the beginning Mark had been completely fine with that.

Chris and Darren were like brothers to him and he was happy that they found each other.

However after three days of constantly having to listen to Lea fangirling over them, he kind of started to become annoyed whenever the topic was approached.

"Lea! Geez! Don´t you ever stop talking about them? I mean I get it! They are cute and all and yeah I am a bit jealous that their relationship is so strong but those two are like brothers to me. I don´t want to constantly imagine them getting their mack on. It was bad enough to walk into them dry-humping once. That scared me enough." Mark told the short woman.

Lea let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh how I wished I had seen that. I bet that was hot."

"LEA! Look, just an advice from actor to actress: Stop. Spending. So. Much. Time. On. Tumblr!"

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Mark, are you serious? I can´t just stop trolling Tumblr. That´s like…one of the best things of the whole day. It´s so much fun. You can reblog all these awesome posts and OH MY GOD MARK! Have you seen the gif of Chris and Darren kissing? Unnngggggh! It´s like I can´t stop staring. They are so freaking hot!" She started to ramble.

"Who´s hot?" Ashley who had come from the girls´ dressing room together with Amber, asked her.

"Chris and Darren. I was just telling Mark about the gifs of them kissing."

Amber let out a squeal. "Have you tried watching that scene without background music? It´s like porn, only better."

Ashley nodded enthusiastically and Mark could only stare at them as they discussed how hot or cute or just dreamy Chris and Darren had looked in different scenes.

"Geez! You girls sound like fan girls." He repeated himself.

"So? I am just glad that they finally got their heads out of their asses so that we won´t have to endure the never-ending sexual tension between them." Lea answered.

"What? What do you mean _finally got their heads out of their asses_?" Ashley asked confused.

Lea´s eyes widened in shock and she quickly shot Mark a glance, practically begging him with her eyes to help her.

The actor was just as speechless as her. "I…we…she…they…I mean…"

"Oh. My. God." Amber slowly said.

Her eyes were fixed on Lea as she asked: "They are together, aren´t they? Like we said. They´re together, right? Please tell me I am right."

The brunette woman could only nod.

Amber and Ashley stared at her before they fist-punched the air and started giggling.

"FINALLY!"

"IT`S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"Guys… please don´t tell….they didn´t…"

But before Mark could finish his sentence Chris came around the corner.

When he saw them he quickly shot them small smiles.

Ashley quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to where Lea, Mark and Amber stood.

"Why didn´t you tell me?" She demanded to know.

"Tell you what?"

"Don´t play dumb, Christopher." Amber answered.

"You and Darren!" Ashley hinted.

Chris paled a bit and his eyes landed on Mark for a second.

"W…what do you mean? Me and Darren?"

"YOU`RE TOGETHER!" The women squealed simultaneously.

Chris stood there with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Chris, I am so sorry! I didn´t want…" Lea started but the actor turned around and all but ran away from them.

"What´s wrong with him?" Ashley asked confused.

"They didn´t want anyone to know." Mark answered bitterly.

"But…why?"

"Honestly, I have no idea but I know that it´s a sore spot for Chris. Shit! How could I be so stupid?" Lea scolded herself.

"Hey now! This is not your fault. We shouldn´t have reacted like that." Amber said.

Lea simply shook her head.

"What is going to happen now?" Ashley asked with worry in her face.

"I don´t know. Let´s just hope it´s not as bad as we think it is." Mark answered.

* * *

><p>Chris didn´t know where he was going.<p>

He just knew that he had to get out of there and away from them.

How could that have happened?

They had been so careful. And now everything was ruined.

Chris knew deep down that his reaction was that badly because of his past experience with bullying.

It had become an instinct for him to hide everything that had to do with boys from everyone else.

And now they knew.

Before he really realized what he was doing he stormed into the room where he knew his boyfriend was taking a nap.

The songwriter quickly sat up as he heard the loud bang of the door against the wall.

"Whusgoung´n?" He asked.

"We have to talk."


	17. Don t rain on my parade

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**here is a new chapter :D I hope this chapter came out alright. I had only a bit of an idea in my mind when I started writing this and suddenly BAAAM it turned out like this ;D **

**Sooooooooooo hiatus...funny times -.- Well at least we have fanfictions. **

**Which reminds me: I have published the first chapter of a new fanfiction today. It´s rated M and is about Kurt and Blaine. Check it out if you want to :)**

**Anyway I know that fanfiction(.)net has been having some problems during the past few weeks so if you haven´t read the last chapter yet you should definitely do that before reading this**.

**Now as always I do not own Glee or anything really.**

**~Sophie**

**PS: Leave a review please? Please please please! *inserts Blaine´s puppy dog eyes here* **

* * *

><p>Don´t rain on my parade<p>

June 18th, Uniondale

…_Before Chris realized what he was doing he stormed into the room where he knew his boyfriend was taking a nap._

_The songwriter quickly sat up as he heard the loud bang of the door against the wall._

"_Whusgoung´n?" He asked._

"_We have to talk."_

Darren´s eyes widened in shock and worry.

"What´s wrong?" He immediately sat up straighter.

A part of Chris couldn´t help but register how adorable Darren looked. His hair wasn´t gelled down yet and it looked even messier from the way Darren had slept, his eyes were still half-lidded though he could see that his boyfriend was trying to fully wake up and the worry, care and, dare he think it, love on Darren´s face made his heart ache.

The other part of him though was still fuming so he crossed his arms over his chest and spat out: "They know!"

"Who are _they_?" Darren asked confused.

"Ashley, Amber and Lea. I have no idea how they found out because I don´t think Mark would betray our trust like that. So either they caught us or you told them."

Darren´s eyes darkened when he heard those last words. His face scrunched up in anger and he stood up.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Believe what?"

"That I told them. Do you really think I would do something like that?"

"Maybe. Maybe you didn´t even notice that you babbled it out. You do tend to say things before thinking." Chris answered rudely.

"Oh really? Well you weren´t complaining about that last night when I got you off by talking dirty to you!" Darren said back and his voice got louder.

"Oh don´t give me that shit, Darren! Stop acting like a child and grow up!"

"Says the 21-year old." Darren huffed.

"Well at least I act like I an adult. All you do is running around like a child. Whenever we film we have to reshoot the takes at least once because you can´t be professional."

They were shouting at each other by now. Both didn´t care how much their words hurt the other. In fact, they wanted to hurt each other as much as possible.

"SHUT UP! I can be professional if I want to." Darren yelled.

"Oh so you just don´t care about your job or what? How do you plan on feeding a family when you can´t even EARN MONEY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"MAYBE I DON`T WANT A FAMILY!"

"OH DON`T EVEN TRY THAT! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU WILL END UP WITH AT LEAST TWO KIDS! YOU JUST LOVE CHILDREN TOO MUCH TO NOT BECOME A FATHER!"

"OKAY SO MAYBE I JUST DON`T WANT A FAMILY WITH _YOU!"_

As soon as the words had left his mouth Darren regretted them.

His boyfriend looked as if he had been slapped.

"Chris…" Darren started but Chris shook his head.

"Fine! I knew you were just in this because you were sexually frustrated and the stupid gay kid with the crush on his co-star was available. That´s all I ever am. That stupid, hopelessly romantic gay boy who looks like a teenager and sounds like a girl. Of course no one would ever really want me."

"Chris, stop it. I…"

"No. You´re right. Of course I should have known. Guess I just thought that for once someone could actually like me for me."

"I DO!"

"STOP THAT! Stop making me look like the bad guy here, Darren. Stop hurting me by pretending that you care about me. I have been hurt enough Darren. I have been hurt SO. FUCKING. MUCH. In the past. And then, the first time I ever really open up to someone, I end up getting hurt."

"I AM NOT USING YOU!"

"STOP LYING! STOP LYING! STOP LYING!" Chris yelled like a mantra and slapped his hands over his ears as if to try to blog out the world around him.

Darren stared at him. At this beautiful yet broken boy in front of him who had stolen his heart and who was now breaking it and shattering it in pieces. He couldn´t stand to see Chris like that so he quickly walked towards him and embraced him.

But Chris was having none of that. His eyes snapped open and he pushed Darren away from him. Before he could even register what he was doing he raised his hand and slapped his boyfriend.

The loud smack sounded even louder in the quiet room. Chris slapped the same hand against his mouth in shock. His eyes welled up in tears as he stared at the man in front of him.

Darren stood there with his eyes wide open in shock. The pain in his right cheek didn´t seem as bad as the pain of his breaking heart. How could Chris do something like that?

"Dare…" Chris said softly and oh so quiet.

The older man shook his head as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Darren, please! I am so sorry, I didn´t mean…" Chris stammered out. He gently ran his thumb over Darren´s hurt cheek where he could already see a bruise forming.

His boyfriend jerked away from his touch.

"How could you do that?" He finally found his voice again.

He sounded so heartbroken that Chris wanted to slap himself for even thinking about hurting this man. He loved Darren. He really did. But Darren had fooled him. And he couldn´t forgive him just like that.

"You hurt me. By using me like that. But I didn´t mean to…I swear, I NEVER wanted to hurt you."

"I thought I mattered to you!" Darren whispered.

"You do!"

"Then why are you accusing me of hurting you like that? And why did you slap me? It isn´t even the physical pain that hurts the most. It´s my heart. Because you just broke it."

"Darren. I…"

But his boyfriend, or should he say _ex-_boyfriend, turned around and started walking towards the door while furiously trying to wipe the tears away.

"I really do love you. I love you so much Chris. I know I haven´t said it before. But I was scared. Do you know how scary it is to think about what people might say when they find out that I am in love with a man? I am so FUCKING terrified of that. But I thought…as long as I had you everything would be alright. Guess I was wrong. You know what´s the worst though? Knowing that even though you hurt me so much I can´t stop loving you."

With that he opened the door and left, not without slamming the door shut behind him.

Chris stood there in shock and stared at the spot where Darren had stood when he had declared his love for Chris.

He couldn´t believe it. Darren Criss. Beautiful, talented, heartwarming Darren Criss had just said he loved him. And Chris had broken his heart.

A sob escaped the young man as he sank down to his knees. Hands in front of his face, he rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself a bit. His mind though was telling him how much he had fucked up. His mind was blaming him for making Darren cry. And now here he was self-pitying himself like that. He was so pathetic. Darren had every right to break up with him.

He didn´t hear the door open and he only realized that he had muttered his thoughts out loud when small, gentle arms were wrapped around his frame and three female voices started whispering soothing sweet nothings in his ears.

It took a while for him to stop crying though. The girls were patient. They kept hugging him, running their fingers through his hair and just telling him that they loved him.

After several minutes of crying helplessly Chris finally calmed down enough to raise his head.

Amber gasped as she took in his red-rimmed eyes and tears-streaked cheeks.

"Oh baby! We´re so sorry!" She whispered and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"It´s not your fault." He answered quietly, voice hoarse from crying so much.

"Chris, I shouldn´t have told them. I am sorry. I found out when I saw Darren watching one of your performances. I talked to Mark and then the girls were there and it just came out. Please don´t hate me!" Lea begged.

Chris turned his head slightly to look at her. She had obviously been crying too and Chris couldn´t help but smile a bit. Leave it to Lea to cry about HIS heartbreak.

"It´s okay. It´s my fault. I overreacted and the next thing I know we were yelling at each other and then I said that he had just fooled me and when he tried to hug me I…I slapped him." He sobbed out and started crying again.

"I fucking SLAPPED him. How could I slap him? I love him! But I was just so hurt and I don´t know how it happened but…and then he…he said he…loved me. And that he couldn´t stop even though he wanted to and that he was terrified of people finding out and OH MY GOD! WHY WAS I BEING SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT?" He wailed and broke down crying again.

The three girls shared a look over his head as they settled down on the floor with him to get him a little more comfortable.

They had never imagined that something like this would happen.

But now there were two heartbroken men, both so obviously painful in love with each other. And they could do nothing but hold Chris and calm him as the young man beat up himself for hurting the love of his life.


	18. Jessie s Girl

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**it´s me again.  
><strong>

**Did I mention that I changed my tumblr url? It´s now kiwi-kitten(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Anyway, I changed the rating of this story because there will be more M rated chapters (sorry to anyone who doesn´t read smut) and well yeah...**

**This story is slowly coming to an end (Don´t worry, there are still a few chapters to come) but I am kinda sad to let my baby go. I started writing this series after ´Original Song` aired which was almost a year ago and I grew kind of fond on this series. *big sigh here***

**Since there is not much left to say: I do not own Glee and blah blah blah no one cares because fanfictions tend to be better than the actual show...(Not saying that mine is or anything. Just letting out my anger because the last few episode were...difficult to say the least).**

**~Sophie**

**PS: Leave a review? Yes I am kind of begging for it but hey, I am just human :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jessie´s Girl<p>

June 23th, Manchester

"Hey hon, how are you?" Ashley asked and sat down at the end of Chris´ hotel bed.

"How do you expect me to feel after breaking the heart of the man I love?" came the muffled reply from under the covers.

Ashley sighed and settled a hand over the covers where she supposed his back was. Chris had been like this for the past five days and Darren wasn´t any better. The only difference was that while Chris locked himself away in his hotel room, Darren went out every night and got drunk so that he would forget about what had happened. Needless to say that both of their methods weren´t working.

"Chris, sweetie, I know that all seems lost at the moment but don´t you think you could try talking to Darren? It´s not like you can hide away from him forever. Blaine is probably going to transfer to McKinley next season and then you will have to see Darren every day. Not to mention that you´re both miserable at the moment. What you two have is special. You know that and he knows that. You´ve got to fight for him Chris!" She said and rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

His head snapped up and he glared at her. She could see how pale he was and his red rimmed eyes made her believe that he had once again been crying before she had come into his room.

"And how am I supposed to do that? He hates me, Ash. I broke his heart." He snapped but she could hear the hurt and pain in his voice.

"He doesn´t hate you. He´s just hurt by what you did and that you didn´t trust him. But that doesn´t mean he won´t forgive you." She answered.

He looked down at his hands that were fumbling with the covers. "Why should he ever forgive me?" He asked and his voice sounded so heartbroken that it broke Ashley´s heart too.

"Because he realized that you´re the one? Look, Chris, I have seen a lot of couples and some of them were soul mates too. But never before have I seen a relationship like your and Darren´s. What you two have…Damn Chris, do you know how many people dream of something like that? Of that one person that truly gets you and that is going to be there with you every step of the way no matter how hard it´s gonna be. That person that is going to catch you when you fall? Millions of people dream of that, Chris. And you…you had it, HAVE it. It´s not too late." She said and Chris finally looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What should I do? I don't know what to do!" He whispered and a few tears ran down his cheeks.

She shuffled forward on her knees, wiped away the tears and wrapped the broken man in front of her in a loving hug.

"Woo him. Leave him notes. Tell him how sorry you are and dammit, get the guts to tell him that you love him too!" She answered and her last words finally got a chuckle out of Chris.

"Thank you, Ashley. I don´t know what I would do without you." He said and rested his temple on her shoulder.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "The pleasure is all mine." With that she stood up and ruffled his hair. "Go get some sleep, Chris. You need some rest for Mission: _Woo Darren Criss so that he will make cute gay babies with you again_."

"ASHLEY!" Chris gasped and hid his now reddening face in his hands. "We haven´t…I mean we have but not…not all the way. Geez!"

She laughed in amusement and kissed him on the cheek. "You know what I mean."

"Could…Could you keep an eye on Darren? I know he´s nearly drinking himself to death and I…I worry about him." He said in a small voice when she had reached the door.

She turned around again and smiled at him. "Of course. Mark went with him every night. I am going to text him and ask how Darren´s doing, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, again."

"No problem, Chris. We all love you and we can see how happy you two make each other. Now go take a nice, warm shower and then try to sleep okay? And tomorrow I am going to help you to win your man back. I am sure Lea and Amber would gladly help me with that. It kind of IS our fault that this all happened."

"Don´t say that." He shook his head but they both knew that he was too tired to argue about that.

"Good night, baby daddy. Love you." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

"Love you too." Was the last thing she heard and then he was standing alone in the hallway.

Reaching for her phone, she made her way to Lea´s room where she knew Amber would be too.

**From: Ashley**

**To: The Saw**

**Hey, just talked to CC and convinced him to try to win DC back. How is our hobbit?**

* * *

><p>Mark had no idea that looking after Darren would be like babysitting a toddler.<p>

These past few days he had kept an eye on his friend to make sure that he wasn´t doing anything stupid like randomly hooking up with someone or getting lost in the cities they stayed in.

On that particular evening, Darren had managed to drink even more than the nights before. And now they were on their way to Darren´s hotel room and every few steps they would have to pause because Darren would stumble over his own feet or knock into things.

"`s jus´ not fair, ya know? I mean I loved him. LOVE him. And he jus´…´s like he never really loved me, ya know? Like this was all jus´ some sort´a game for him. `s really sucks." The curly haired man was rambling. And then he managed to fall face first on the ground.

"Shit! Dude, are you okay? Come on, man. We´re almost there." Mark said but Darren was just curling into himself.

"Darren! I am not letting you sleep in the hotel lobby. Do I really have to carry you?"

When no answer came, the older actor sighed. God, he hadn´t known that Darren could act like a heart broken teenage girl. Then again, Chris WAS the love of his life.

Sighing once again, he reached down and hosted Darren in his arms. From so close he could see that tears were streaming down the songwriter´s face and his chest ached. The normally so happy man looked way too sad for his liking.

He carried the half-asleep, half-crying man into the elevators and then into his hotel room. He was glad that he had taken Darren´s hotel card away from him before they had gone out because there was no way he could have managed to fish the card out of Darren´s pockets without dropping the man.

He gently laid Darren down on the bed and then sat down next to him. The other man was still crying and Mark awkwardly reached out to pat his back. "Come on, man. Just…try to get some sleep. Who knows, maybe tomorrow the world will seem less like it´s ending."

"No. Because he IS my world, Mark. And without him there nothing is important anymore." Darren answered and sounded surprisingly sober for someone who hadn´t been able to walk straight because he had been so drunk a few minutes ago.

"It´s not going to be like this forever. Maybe he will apologize or something. It will get better." Mark tried again but Darren seemed to ignore him.

Curling himself around an old shirt of Chris that he had kept, the younger man sighed and closed his eyes. "Ya know what´s the worst part? That I know he hates me and I can´t even hate him too because I love him too much." He whispered.

"He doesn´t hate you!" Mark protested but Darren was already asleep.

Sighing, the older man got up. He knew that Darren wouldn´t sleep well and that tomorrow he would once again wake up with a huge hangover. His friend´s behavior was really worrying him and he just wanted to see him happy again.

His phone vibrated when he left Darren´s hotel room and he pulled it out after closing the door behind him.

The screen showed that he had a new text from Ashley and after reading it he answered:

_From: The Saw_

_To: Ashley_

_He looks like shit, Ash. I swear he told me he believed that Chris hated him and that he couldn´t hate him back because he loved him too much. This is so messed up. They should be lying in each other´s arms right now and not cry their eyes out in their rooms. Do you think the wood nymph is going to win him back?_

**From: Ashley**

**To: The Saw**

**You tell me! You know D better than I do. CC isn´t the problem. He loves the guy even though he won´t admit it. **

_From: The Saw_

_To: Ashley_

_Are we going to play matchmaker and try to get them to forgive each other?_

**From: Ashley**

**To: The Saw**

**You betcha! Already talked to Lea and Amber. Mission: **_**Get CrissColfer to be annoyingly cute again**_** is a go!**

Mark couldn´t help but chuckle at Ashley´s words. God, those three women were really crazy. Then again, every member of the Glee cast was crazy so that wasn´t really a surprise.


	19. Valerie

**Hey guys,**

**argh I HATE having to write a biology/sciene exam. I always get a bad grade and it was one KLAINE`S ANNIVERSARY! **

**But anyway, not much to say. This chapter is M! again so yeah there is your warning.**

**I do not own anything blah blah blah, it´s almost midnight and I don´t care about copyright. ACTA be damned.**

**~Sophie**

**PS: I am sure Chris and Darren would want you to review :D**

* * *

><p>Valerie<p>

June 25th, London

Chris tried to angle his face so that his friends wouldn´t see that he had been crying for the past days. Of course they knew something was up but only his three best girlfriends and Mark knew what was really going on with him and Darren. But the actor also knew that his face was paler than usual, his eyes were red rimmed and there were dark rings under his eyes. There was no way that the others wouldn´t ask questions once they saw his face.

But Chris was tired of hiding in his room. Ashley had been right. He couldn´t hide from the world forever. Besides, there was a small chance that he wouldn´t see Darren outside of the concert today.

Keeping his face down, he walked into the man´s bathroom only to look up and stop moving all together. In front of him stood his very tired and very surprised looking ex-boyfriend. Darren´s eyes widened and even from where he stood, Chris was able to see that his eyes were red rimmed too.

Chris tried to form words but he couldn´t let out a sound. Darren just stood there and stared at him and all Chris wanted to do was take him into his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

Finally Darren´s lips parted and he breathed out: "Chris!"

Chris´ blood was set on fire by simply his name leaving Darren´s mouth. Tears formed into his eyes and suddenly he was crying and violently sobbing.

"Darren! I´m so… s..stupid. I never meant to h…hurt you. But I am so fucking insecure and I ruined everything and n…now you h…hate me but I just…I have to tell you…because I can´t go on without you knowing…and I just.. I really... I love you so much Darren. A…And I know it´s too late but…"

"You love me?" Darren interrupted him and his voice sounded so small and broken that more tears streamed down Chris´ cheeks and all he could do was nod.

He closed his eyes then because he couldn´t look at Darren while he rejected him. It was quiet for a few seconds and Chris was starting to shake violently he was crying so hard. But he just couldn´t help himself. He had hurt Darren. He didn´t deserve him. Still, hearing Darren say those words would hurt more like he thought he could handle.

Suddenly two strong, familiar arms wrapped around him. Chris chocked on air because this was _Darren_ hugging him and why was Darren hugging him?

"Shhh. Hey no. Stop crying please! I hate seeing you cry. It breaks my heart every time." The older man said softly and rubbed his left hand up and down Chris´ back while the other gently took the other´s chin in his hand to force him to look at him.

"Wh…why are you being so nice to me? I b…broke your h….heart." The taller man gasped out and finally reached Darren´s eyes.

Oh how he had missed those eyes. Darren´s eyes were one of the parts he loved most about Darren. You could always tell in what mood the curly haired man was just by gazing into his eyes.

"Well yeah but…fuck Chris; you have no idea how stunning you are. Every time I closed my eyes this past week all I could see were you and your smile and your eyes. I just…I can´t forget about you. I tried. I tried to hate you but at the end of the day I still love you. I know that you´re insecure and that sometimes your past still hunts you no matter how hard you try not to let them get to you. But baby, I am here for you, okay? Since the moment you stepped into my life I was always here for you and I will continue doing so until the day we meet again in heaven."

"People like me don´t go to heaven." Chris answered brokenly.

Darren couldn´t help but shake his head and grab Chris´ face into both of his hands.

"Now listen to me, Christopher, if there is a god and if there is heaven you will be there. Because you´re already like an angel. You have the biggest heart I know and you´re just perfect. Fuck those haters who say that homosexuals will go to hell. Love is love. And the bible says god loves EVERYONE."

Chris blushed at his words and looked down. "Thank you." He mumbled. He looked up again and into the sparking eyes of the man he loved more than anything.

"You still love me?" He asked. Darren smiled slightly and nodded.

"I have never loved you more."

A single tear ran down Chris´ cheek and Darren leaned forward to kiss it away. The younger man sighed at the gentle contact.

"I have missed you so much." He breathed out and nuzzled Darren´s nose slightly with his own.

Darren chuckled lightly and leaned forward to finally, FINALLY press their lips together.

It was as if a very heavy weight was lifted off Chris´ shoulder. He felt like he was able to breathe properly again and a warm, light feeling filled him up. He couldn´t help but moan because GOD he had missed Darren so much; had missed his skin; had missed his eyes; had missed his touch; had missed his love; had missed everything about this incredible man.

"Oh god I love you so much." He said between kisses.

Darren smiled against Chris´ lips and only leaned back a bit to whisper: "I love you too. And I know we both messed up but we will learn from this mistake and get even stronger as a couple."

Chris smiled and eskimo-kissed his now-once-again-boyfriend.

They held each other for as long as possible not even caring that they were still in the middle of the man´s bathroom.

* * *

><p>After the concert they were laying side by side on Darren´s hotel bed; pressed together as much as humanly possible.<p>

"I love you." Chris whispered once again, simply because he could. He had never felt more vulnerable and safer than now.

Darren smiled at him and pressed a small kiss against his boyfriend´s lips. He hummed slightly and answered: "I know. And I love you too."

He had that look in his eyes against that made Chris feel like the most beautiful person on the whole planet.

"Darren?" The younger man asked quietly.

"Mhh?"

"Would you…I mean would it be okay…I know we just got back together but…"

"What is it, baby?" The curly haired man asked softly.

"W…would you make love to me?" Chris asked and blushed.

Darren stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. "You mean…sex? Like with cocks and asses involved?"

Chris couldn´t help but chuckle at the adorable way his boyfriend had put that question. "Yes, Dare. I mean sex with cocks and asses. More precisely, your cock and my ass if…if that would okay with you."

"Yesss!" Darren breathed out quickly only to flush in embarrassment because of the eager tone of his voice.

Chris smiled happily and pressed a kiss against Darren´s nose. "I have never…I mean, I am not a virgin and I didn´t always top but… I never really_ made love_ with someone, you know?"

"I…yeah. You sure you want….now? We could always wait."

"No. No I want you to show me how much you love me and I want to show you how much I love you. I want to be completely intertwined with you. I want us to be one." He explained.

Darren inhaled sharply at Chris´ words. He had always known that the other man was a helpless romantic even though he hated to admit it but what he had just said… Darren wanted to marry him right then and there.

"Okay." The older man finally answered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. How do you want…?"

"I want to look you in the eyes. And I want…I want to lie on my back." Chris said and pulled his boyfriend on top of him. "I want your weight pressing me down in the mattress as you slowly but surely fuck into me. And I…I mean, I know it´s not exactly _safe_ but…I am clean and if you´re too…I want to _feel _you."

Darren was once again staring at this perfect man under him. He had no idea that Chris´ words would turn him on so much.

"Everything you want, baby." He answered and slowly unbuttoned Chris´ white shirt. Placing kisses over the newly exposed skin, he continued doing so until he had completely unbuttoned the shirt and Chris´ beautiful pale torso was fully exposed to him.

"God. You´re so beautiful. You look like a fucking angel. Fuck!" Darren mumbled and leaned down to lick from Chris´ collarbone down to his belly button in which he dipped his tongue.

Chris gasped above him and his hands wrapped themselves in the sheets in need of something to hold onto.

Smiling in satisfaction, Darren kissed up Chris´ torso again until he reached one of Chris´ beautiful, pink nipples. He slowly took it into his mouth and gently bit down on the nub.

Chris cried out in pleasure. God he really had missed Darren. The man was a freaking _god_ when it came to pulling all the right strings to make Chris come undone.

"Fuck Darren, baby, please. I need… please open me up for you…I want to have you inside me, want to feel you."

And okay, yeah, Darren really couldn´t deny him that.

He sat up and took off his own shirt and after carelessly throwing it to the side; he began to unbutton Chris´ jeans. After quickly undressing both of them completely, he reached over to his overnight bag to grab the lube.

"Since when do you have lube?" Chris asked laughing but that quickly turned into a moan when Darren lay down on top of him and their cocks rubbed against each other.

"First of all, supposed-to-be-straight-guys buy lube too. Masturbating is so much easier with lube. And second, well I…I wanted to be prepared." He answered and blushed.

Chris giggled at his embarrassment and reached up to cup his cheeks; pulling him down into a loving and passionate kiss.

They were panting by the time they broke apart and when Darren finally settled down between Chris´ spread knees, he bit down on his lip to keep the whimper from escaping his mouth.

"Hey, no. None of that. I want to hear the beautiful sounds you make, Chris." Darren said and tugged at the bottom lip with his thumb and index finger.

Instead of letting go, the younger man sucked the fingers inside his mouth and swirled his tongue around them.

Darren stared at him with darkening eyes and could feel his cock getting even harder.

"Jesus! You´re so sexy like this." He whispered.

His boyfriend smiled innocently at him and finally released Darren´s fingers while pushed his hips down to signal the other man to finally put a finger into him.

Darren quickly grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with the cold liquid. Reaching down, he circled Chris´ entrance a few times and then finally pushed his index finger inside.

They had done this before twice so he knew that it would be better for him to push the finger in fully inside instead of going slow. At least, Chris had told him to do so.

The taller man´s face scrunched up in pain and he hissed a bit but after a few moments of adjusting he pushed back to get the finger inside him to go in further.

Darren couldn´t help but stare down to where Chris´ ass was swallowing his finger. He had never seen something so sexy and with his free hand he reached down to take himself into his hand and jerk off slowly.

"More!" Chris demanded after a few minutes. He knew that once there were two fingers inside of him it would be easier for Darren to find his prostate.

The stretch hurt but it also felt good. Chris let out a high moan and threw his head back.

When Darren leaned down and bit the exposed skin of his throat, his fingers grazed Chris´ prostate and the young man arched of the bed and cried out in pleasure.

"Oh yes Darren. There! Fuck! Do that again." He begged. He knew he sounded absolutely wrecked but honestly he couldn´t care less with two of Darren´s finger fucking him.

Doing as he was told, the curly haired man rubbed his finger as best as he could against that magical spot inside of Chris.

His boyfriend was sobbing in need by the time he got all three fingers inside of him. He was also getting impatient so Darren didn´t tease him any further and just worked on opening him up as fast as he could.

"Darren! I need you! Please!" Chris finally sobbed out and the last rest of Darren´s self-control went out of the window.

He quickly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Chris´ knees. A gentle nudge to his legs, encouraged Chris to spread them even more and wrapping them around Darren´s waist.

Darren looked down and into Chris´ eyes and he reached for both of Chris´ hands, intertwining their fingers tightly.

"I love you." Chris whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

Kissing back, the older man slowly made his way inside the perfect, tight heaven that was his boyfriend´s ass.

Chris arched off the bed which broke their kiss but it didn´t matter because Darren wanted to be able to read every emotion on the other man´s face.

Chris´ eyes were closed, his head thrown back and his face scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and pain.

When Darren finally bottomed out they both released a breath they didn´t knew they were holding.

"You okay?" The older man asked Chris and leaned down to place tiny kisses all over the glasz eyed man´s face. Said eyes finally opened again and Chris looked up at him in a mixture of love and awe.

"You feel so good. Fuck, I always knew I liked bottoming but you fill me up so perfectly. I wish we could stay like this forever." The younger man answered and he already sounded blissed out.

Darren carefully rocked his hip back a little only to thrust back in and Chris´ eyes widened; his mouth shaping into an _o_.

Taking that as a sign that it would be okay for him to move, Darren slide back out until only the head of his cock was still inside of Chris and then thrust back inside slowly but hard.

"OhGodYes!" Chris breathed out and his fingers tightened their grip around Darren´s.

With every thrust, Chris grew more vocal and louder until he was crying out every time Darren´s cock brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck! I am so close." Darren said after a few minutes of moans and whimpers and skin slapping against skin. Sex with Chris was like nothing he had ever experienced. The way Chris´ walls clenched around him whenever he brushed over his prostate was the best feeling Darren could imagine.

Before he could fully register what was happening, Chris suddenly arched off the bed, his eyes closed and began to tremble while he came on their stomachs.

The sight took Darren´s breath away and combined with the way Chris was clenching around him it was enough to send him over the edge to and he came inside his boyfriend.

They rode out their orgasm until they both collapsed back down on the mattress.

With the last amount of strength, Darren lifted himself up to pull out of Chris. Settling down against Chris´ side, he could hear his boyfriend let out a content sigh.

"That was perfect." The younger man said and turned to Darren to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Darren chuckled and snuggled himself into the space between Chris´ shoulder and neck. "It was. _You_´re perfect."

"And you´re cheesy."

Darren laughed quietly. "I know. But you love me."

"I do."

"And I love you."

"You do."

"We both love each other."

"Yes."

"And we´re sticky." Darren finished.

"Way to ruin the mood, honey." Chris answered and laughed but got up none-the-less.

A long shower and a new set of sheets later, they were curled around each other; still naked but happier than they had ever been.

That night they fell asleep in each other´s arms and after a week of crying themselves to sleep, they both had finally found themselves in each other again. Because from the moment they had met Chris hadn´t been Chris without Darren and Darren hadn´t been Darren without Chris.


	20. Loser like Me

**Hello everyone,**

**I am terribly sorry that it has been T****HAT long since I last updated. My only excuse is that I wasn´t well and wasn´t able to do much more than lie in bed all day.**

**Anyway the last chapter, or more like the whole fight, only got a few reviews which worried me a bit because I actually thought I wrote that okay. With the smut last chapter I was a bit insecure but whatever...**

**What are your thoughts about "Big Brother"? I looooooooooooooooooved it. It was so awesome and Darren´s acting completely blew me away (and well the shower scene WAS nice). :D I hope that this hasn´t been the last time that we saw Cooper Anderson.**

**Only a few more chapters to go. The next one with the lovely name "Single ladies". Can you guess what it´s gonna be about? ;D**

**As always I do not own anything. **

**~Sophie**

**Reviews?**

* * *

><p>Loser like Me<p>

June 26th, London

The sunshine shone through the hotel window and onto the two entangled bodies lying on the bed. It was early so there was no rush for the half-awake men to get up.

Chris´ head was pillowed on Darren´s chest, his right hand resting directly over the other man´s heart while Darren ran his finger calmingly through Chris´ soft, chestnut colored hair.

"I am glad we´re back together. Being without you these past few days was horrible. It felt like a part of me was missing. Oh god! That sounds so cheesy." Chris said and hid his blushing face in Darren´s chest.

His boyfriend laughed warmly. "I tend to have that effect on people." He answered.

"I know. It´s hooooorrible." The younger man teased.

Darren frowned and pushed him off his chest. Chris let out a squeal in surprise when Darren rolled on top of him and successfully pinned him down.

"Take it back." He said in an attempt to sound serious but the pout on his face was too adorable so Chris couldn´t help himself and let out a small laugh.

The look on Darren´s face changed and he looked down at Chris with so much love that the younger man´s breath caught in his throat. He leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Darren´s. His boyfriend let out a sigh against his lips and shifted his weight on his left arm so that he could reach his right hand up to caress Chris´ face lovingly.

Their lips moved smoothly against each other, the simple press of lips against lips. Darren backed away then and lay down on his side, facing Chris.

"What are we going to do when the press finds out about us? Because as much as I like only a few people knowing about us I am pretty sure that someday some paparazzi is going to find out that we´re dating." Darren said after a while of simply caressing Chris´ chest with his fingertips.

His boyfriend let out a small sigh and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Darren. "Well it´s going to affect you a lot more than me. I mean I can imagine a few people saying that I _turned you gay_ or some shit like that but in the end it´s you who they want to talk to. What would you tell them if they asked you whether or not you´re gay now?"

"I don´t know. I mean I liked mostly girls before but I am definitely in love with you. Maybe I am bisexual. But…now that I think about it I could very well be pansexual. Falling in love with a person regardless their gender, you know?" Darren answered.

Chris smiled at him and brushed a curl from the other man´s forehead. "That sounds like something you would say. Are you sure, though? That you want to risk your career for our relationship?"

"I am not risking my career. If they won´t hire me anymore because I am not straight then that´s their problem. I have _Glee_ and my music and of course the starkids so it´s not like I would end up doing nothing at all. And even if I will end up jobless I won´t regret it. What we have means more to me than a few movies."

Chris only nodded as a responds.

"Besides" Darren continued. "It´s not like that will happen any time soon. We have enough time to think about that. We should tell our families and friends first anyway. But I think we should start with telling Ryan."

"What? Like today?" The glasz eyed man asked shocked.

"Why not? We have to tell him anyway so why not today?"

"Because we have no idea how he is going to react? What if he fires us?"

"He won´t fire us just because we´re together. Klaine is too popular and a lot of fans would be furious. I mean, if you don´t want him to know just yet then that´s okay. I just thought _why not?_" Darren explained.

Chris looked at him in silence for a few seconds. Then he slowly nodded. "No you´re right. We should tell him today before someone else does. Just… don´t do something stupid while we talk to him."

"What like mention that we had a huge fight these past few days?" Darren answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes while getting up and out of the bed.

Chris only threw one of the pillows after him.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were freshly showered and stood in front of Ryan improvised office. They knocked and waited for an answer.<p>

"Come in!" Ryan´s voice was heard from the inside and they entered the small room.

"Ah, Chris and Darren, what can I do for you?" The producer asked from his seat behind a small desk.

The couple exchanged a small look and a very subtle nod and then Chris simply said: "We´re dating."

Ryan stared at them before starting to laugh. "Of course you´re dating. I was the one who invented Klaine."

"No we mean like in real life. As Chris and Darren." The curly haired actor answered.

The producer stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the two men in front of him. "Wait seriously? You two are together?"

"Yeah, we ehm… got together recently." Chris answered in a small voice. The calm behavior of his boss scared him.

"And… are you planning on making that public?"

"No. Not yet at least. A few of the others know but that´s it. Not even our families know about it yet. We just thought we should tell you first because whatever happens could affect _Glee_ too." Darren explained.

The producer nodded slowly. "That´s true." He stood up and walked over to them. "Now I am not going to forbid you to be together because I am sure that you would remain dating anyway. I trust you two that no matter what happens you will act like professionals and that this won´t have an effect on Klaine. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." They answered at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Now get out of here. We have another concert today and I am sure the others are wondering where you are."

The couple nodded and once again thanked him and then left the office. Outside they sighed in relief.

"I hadn´t expected him to react that positive to be honest." Darren said with a grin.

Chris simply shook his head. "You heard what he said. Next time something like last week happens we will have to be professional."

"Well I am sure that _if_ we are going to have a fight like that again, which we won´t, we will handle it so that Klaine won´t be affected. Now stop worrying. Ryan is right, the others are looking for us and I personally can´t wait for Lea´s, Amber´s and Ashley´s face when they discover that we´re back together."

Chris smiled and nodded and hand in hand they walked down the hallway and towards the exit.

They weren´t going to tell the others just yet but at least they knew that they wouldn´t get fired for being together.


	21. Single Ladies

**Hello everyone,**

**I know, I know. It´s been ages since I last updated. School is literally killing me and then I got a writer´s block. This chapter isn´t even good but I just had to write _something_.  
><strong>

**Anyway, we had a few okay glee episodes these past weeks but the double standard is annoying me too. At least we got some CrissColfer stuff, right? :)  
><strong>

**I do not own Glee or Chris or Darren.  
><strong>

**~Sophie  
><strong>

**Since it´s been so long since I last updated, leave a review so it won´t happen again? :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Single Ladies<p>

June 28th, London

"Fuck baby, you were so hot out there." Darren breathed into Chris´ ear.

As soon as Chris had entered the hotel room, Darren had pressed him against the door.

"_Darren_." His boyfriend gasped out as his hands tangled in Darren´s curly hair. He used his grip to pull the other man´s head to his and pressed his own lips hungrily against Darren´s.

Darren moaned at the contact and pressed his body even closer to Chris´. The motion made their erect cocks rub against each other through their jeans and Chris couldn´t help but throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.

"Your fucking voice, Chris. And your hips. Your _hips. _ I want you to ride me so bad. Fuck!" Darren whispered into Chris´ neck and then proceeded to press hot open mouthed kisses against the pale skin.

The taller man let out a pathetically whiny noise and nodded furiously. "God. Yes, yes, Darren. Want you so bad."

He pushed his boyfriend away from him and quickly made his way towards the bed. Darren practically tackled him down and then pawed at Chris´ clothes impatiently.

"Who taught you how to use your hips like that?" He gasped out once his boyfriend was shirtless in front of him.

"I dance a lot while cleaning my house. And it doesn´t…_fuck_… doesn´t hurt that I have been having amazing sex with my talented boyfriend whenever I could for two days now." Chris replied and to convert any further conversation he lied down and tugged his boyfriend down with him.

He pressed their lips together and one of his hands reached under Darren´s shirt to run his palm up and down his muscular back. Darren moaned into his mouth and quickly pulled away to tug his own shirt off and throw aside. Chris sighed loudly when their bare chests finally touched.

They proceeded to make out and grope each other for a few minutes until Chris couldn´t take it anymore. He broke their steamy make out session and rolled them over so that he was hovering over Darren.

The other man stared up at him with dark eyes, his lips swollen and his skin flushed. His hair was a mess from where Chris had run his finger through it and to Chris he had never looked more beautiful.

A strange calm overtook him then and he sat down on top of Darren with his ass almost directly over his boyfriend´s pretty large cock. He smiled to himself as he reached down and slowly traced every single one of Darren´s muscles. The flesh under his fingers quivered whenever he touched it and he couldn´t help but tease Darren a bit.

Once he had mapped out the other man´s abs, he traveled further upwards and circled his boyfriend´s nipples teasingly. Darren gasped at the contact but he still didn´t try to stop Chris. He just lay back and tried to let himself feel the pleasure Chris was giving him.

"You want me to ride you?" Chris leaned down after a while and whispered into Darren´s ear.

The other man shivered at the motion and nodded furiously. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Chris got off Darren and stood up to take his jeans and underwear off. From his position on the bed Darren stared shamelessly as his boyfriend revealed inch after inch of beautiful pale skin.

Chris was aware of the attention he was getting and he took his time folding his clothes and laying them on the chair at the other side of the room. While he walked he kept swaying his hips teasingly and by the time he was back on the bed, Darren had practically ripped off his own clothes and had already gotten out the lube and condom.

Chris climbed on top of his boyfriend once again and Darren watched him in awe while his slightly tanned hands mapped out Chris´ pale skin under them.

"You´re so beautiful." He whispered into the comfortable silence and when he looked up into Chris´ eyes, the glasz orbs were sparkling.

Chris leaned down then and gently pressed their lips together. There was still heat there between them but the hot urge to just fuck and own had turned into the passion of making love.

They stayed like that for a bit. Their lips locked in a tale telling kiss while their hands skimmed over each other´s skin. Their touches were gentle yet their skin seemed to burn wherever parts of their bodies met.

Suddenly Darren shifted a bit under him and the movement made their cocks touch. Chris whined loudly and broke the kiss. He pulled back a bit and reached down to wrap one of his hands around the both of them.

The slide was too dry but neither Chris nor Darren cared. They were moaning and groaning as Chris kept jerking them off. He only stopped once he realized he was about to come soon.

He sat up and he let go of their cocks as he grabbed the lube. He didn´t pass it to Darren like the older man had expected. Instead he opened the cap and squeezed the liquid onto his finger. Then he reached around himself and slowly started circling his hole.

Darren´s eyes widened comically as Chris pushed the first finger inside. The young man hissed at the stretch but continued to push his finger inside and then back out. Soon the pain faded and he inserted another one.

Once he had three fingers inside of him, he began searching for his prostate. He cried out as one of his fingers brushed against the spot inside of him. Darren watched as he threw his head back and started rocking back down onto his fingers.

The older man reached for the condom and pulled it on. The friction made him moan and he couldn´t stop himself from jerking off for a bit. The noise brought Chris back to reality and his head snapped down to where Darren was touching himself.

The sight was mouthwatering and the young man quickly pulled his finger out and then batted Darren´s hand away. He gripped the large cock of his boyfriend and got up on his knees. He positioned himself and then finally sank back down with Darren´s cock spreading him open.

They both moaned as inch after inch of Darren entered Chris´ tight ass. Chris had his head throw back again and his face was scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Darren´s eyes were shut too as he tried to spot himself from coming.

Once Darren´s cock had finally bottomed out, they both released a huge sign. Chris looked back down at Darren with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. They shared a small smile but then Chris lifted himself up until only the head of Darren´s cock was still inside of him and then he let himself sink back down again.

Moans, groans and all kinds of whines filled the room as Chris moved his hips to pleasure both of them. After a while Darren started meeting every one of his thrust and soon they had found the perfect angle for both of them.

Instead of holding onto Darren or the bed, Chris´ fingers were tangled in his own hair as he rode Darren at a fast pace. With Chris´ eyes closed and his spine arched, it was hard for Darren to see the look of pure pleasure on his boyfriend´s face but the noises Chris made were more than enough to assure Darren that the other man was enjoying this as much as he was.

Sooner than he would like, Darren could feel his orgasm sneak up on him and his fingers tightened their hold on Chris´ hips. That got Chris´ attention and he leaned forward to press their lips together once again.

It was enough to take Darren over the edge and he shot his release inside of Chris. His boyfriend wasn´t far behind him and together they rode out their orgasms.

When their bodies finally stopped shaking, Chris collapsed on top of Darren with the other man´s cock still being inside of him. They tried to catch their breath as they lay there in silence.

"Definitely one of the best orgasms of my life." Chris said once he was finally able to talk again.

Darren chuckled underneath him but the noise turned into a moan as Chris shifted a bit.

"Don´t tell me you want to go at it again." He groaned as Chris rolled them over so that they were lying side by side, still being intertwined.

"What? Are you already too old to keep up with me?" Chris mocked.

Darren glared at him but then quickly got up on hands and knees so that he was hovering over Chris.

"_Single Ladies_ is going to be the death of me." He whispered.

"But what a sweet death it is." Chris answered and then sealed their lips in a kiss.


End file.
